The Ultimate Story
by a proud geekfreak
Summary: Tonight on The Dukes, two city slickers travel into Hazzard and one of them causes the Dukes more trouble then she is worth. She is hiding something and deceiving them all at the same time and everyone is falling for it, except Luke.
1. The City Slickers

A/N: Ok, this is my first Dukes of Hazzard fan fiction. I recently started watching The Dukes, so I'm not sure if all my information is right. Also, I know very little about cars, so if they are discussing cars, I made all the terminology up. Also,I know nothing about fixing cars, so it is all made up about tools and everything else. So please do not think any of my fake knoweldge is real.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of The Dukes of Hazzard characters (as much I would like to own the Duke Boys), so do not think I own them. Also, the two city slicker are my characters. They came out of my imagination, so don't steal them.

* * *

The General Lee was speeding down a dust old dirt road, with a police car not far behind it.

_Well, it looks like the Duke boys are in trouble again. I wonder what they did this time_.

Bo Duke, with his blond hair and yellow shirt, was in the driver seats while Luke, with his denim jacket and blue plaid shirt was in the passenger seat. "I hope those are worth it cousin," Bo told Luke, as he made a sharp turn.

"The thing I don't get is how Rosco knew about them," Luke said as he grabbed hold of the General's dashboard. As long as he doesn't catch us it won't matter," Bo said as he made another sharp turn.

"Try to lose him up by Morgan's Ravine," Luke suggested.

"Sure thing cousin."

As Bo and Luke traveled up to Morgan's Ravine, Rosco was talking to Boss Hogg on the radio. "We got them now Boss," Rosco said.

"Good," Hogg replied. "Don't lose them, I'm sending Enos up that way."

"Will do Boss," Rosco replied with an excited laugh.

Bo and Luke traveled up a bumpy, rocky road that led to a wooden bridge. The bridge was over a large ravine, with a shallow side leading down to the creek and the other side even steeper up. "Wanna see if we can jump the ravine?" Bo asked with extremely eager.

"No, it's too wide," Luke said. "Just park under the bridge."

Rosco quickly pass over the wooden bridge as he sped towards the center of Hazzard. Bo and Luke started laughing as they pulled out from under the bridge and headed towards the Duke farm.

"You think Cooter tipped him off?" Bo asked.

"Bo, you know Cooter would never do that," Luke said.

"Maybe Rosco just figured it out on his own," Bo suggested, with a grin.

The two of them started laughing, and Bo wasn't paying enough attention to the road. "Bo, look out!" Luke yelled as he saw an oncoming 1954 black Jaguar.

Bo tried to swerve, but the Jaguar and the General crashed. Bo's head bashed against the steering wheel while Luke was able to wriggle out the window. As Bo tried to climb out the window, he fell to the ground, his head hitting a rock. A sharp pain traveled down his back as he closed his eyes.

As Bo reopened his eyes, he saw a dark figure blocking out the sun. Then he heard a female voice ask, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Bo answer, sitting up. He looked at the strange female. She wasn't ugly, just plain. She had a plain round tan face, with brown eyes and dirty blonde hair. She smiled at him, and Bo glanced past her at the General.

The General left headlight was broken and the side was dented. Bo brought his hand up to his head and sighed. As he brought his hand back down to his side, he spotted blood. He felt the area of skin above his left eyebrow and realized he was bleeding.

"Look what you did, Haystack," another woman said, glaring at Bo. This woman had a strange accent when she spoke. The woman also had strawberry blonde hair, with red lips and rosy cheeks. She was wearing tight jeans, with black-heeled boots and a red shirt. Her green eyes were looking over the damage done to the jaguar. The Jaguar was black, and the front right headlight was broken and the right front side was also dented and scratched.

"Hey, don't put this all on my cousin," Luke said. "You were driving also."

"Your cousin, Haystack, was the one who was swerving all over the road," the woman shot back at Luke.

"First off, my name is Bo," Bo said, leaning against the General to stand.

"Bo, does that mean man without brain who can't drive?" the woman asked.

"Come on Jamie, let's just go back to the city and forget this," the dirty blond woman suggested.

"Oh, you two are from the city," Luke said. "It's best if you two avoid Hazzard."

"Listen, we don't need two inbreed country hicks telling us what to do," the woman known as Jamie said.

"And the last thing we need is two city slickers causing trouble in Hazzard," Luke retorted.

"Listen Country Boy, why don't you take your cousin, Haystack, and leave?" Jamie asked.

"Jamie don't be rude," the other woman scolded. This woman had the sweet southern accent instead of Jamie's harsh one. She turned to Bo and Luke and asked, "Listen boys, is there a local garage around here? The Jaguar needs some body work."

"There's Cooter's Garage in Hazzard, can your car run?" Luke asked.

"Alice, start the car," Jamie said, throwing Alice the keys.

Alice nodded and went to start the car. Nothing happened, and Jamie lifted up the hood. "Want me to look at the engine?" Bo asked.

"Not on your life, Haystack," Jamie said. "This is a 1954 Jaguar Mk VII, you are not to touch it. I've seen how you drive."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bo asked.

"It means," Jamie started, but she stopped when she screamed.

"What?" Luke asked, coming up to her.

"You!" Jamie yelled, turning on Bo. "This engine is shot! This is going to cost a fortune." Jezebel stopped and laughed. Then she said, "Thanks Haystack."

Bo gave her a confused look, and then asked, "Luke, how the General?"

Jamie picked her head up as she heard the name of the car. She looked from Bo and Luke, thought for a moment and shook her head. She walked over to the trunk of the Jaguar and said, "I can take a look at it, if you like."

"Sorry sweetie, but the only girl who touches this car is Daisy," Bo told her.

"I'm not your sweetie Haystack," Jamie told him as she pulled out a box of tools from the trunk. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail and started to work on the engine of the Jaguar. She stopped and asked, "You boys wouldn't happen to have a C-4 wrench?"

"No," Luke told her curtly.

"Trust Jonathan not to have a decent tool chest," Jamie murmured.

"What was that?" Luke asked.

"I said, 'I need to update my tool chest.' Also, it rude to listen to crazy people talk to themselves," Jamie told him. Luke glared at her, and Jamie just ignored him. She kept working for a little bit and then stopped. She wiped away some oil on an old yellow rag and said, "Try it again Alice."

Alice shook her head and tried it again. The car sputtered and then was silent. Bo smirked and said, "I may not have a brain, but I know a car isn't supposed to make that noise."

"You haven't tried to start your car yet, are you afraid to?" Jamie asked back.

"Now you listen here," Bo started, angry.

"Start the car Bo," Luke told his cousin calmly. Bo grumbled and stood up straight. As he lifted his right foot, he swayed to the left and almost toppled over. Luke grabbed Bo's arm and asked, "Bo, you ok?"

Alice got out of the car and went over to Bo. She grabbed Bo's wrist and felt for a pulse. She looked into Bo's eyes and asked, "Do have any pain in your neck, back or legs?"

"I'm fine," Bo said, still struggling to stand up without support.

"I think you might have a small concussion," Alice said. She turned to Luke and said, "Bo should sit down, get some ice and see a doctor."

Jamie wasn't paying attention to Bo or his condition. While Luke and Bo's back were turned, she looked under the hood of the General. After surveying the engine she said, "It looks like the car needs gas and that's about it."

Luke stood up and yelled, "Get away from the General."

"Luke," Bo whispered. "Do you think the, uh, stuff is ok?"

"I'm sure it's fine," Luke answered him, and then turned to Jamie. "Listen, don't touch the General."

Jamie brought her hands up in the air and said, "Fine."

She went back to the Jaguar and grabbed a bottle of nail polish remover. "Great, now you are going to do your nails," Luke said sarcastically.

"Having oil around bolts and nuts in the engine can damage them," Jamie told Luke. "You take nail polish remover and clean them up and they last longer. However, you don't want me to touch the engine in your car, so I can't help clean it up."

Jamie dabbed some remover on the yellow rag and cleaned the engine to the Jag. She closed the hood and asked, "Do you want me to lend you the nail polish remover?"

Luke slammed the hood of the General down and said, "Don't come near the General."

"You're lucky I'm feeling nice and won't make you pay for the damages _you_ did," Jamie said.

"Listen here, Yankee," Luke started, but was interrupted by the CB.

"Rosco, those Dukes have to be on interstate 86 west," Boss Hogg voice said.

"Shot Luke, we have to get out of here," Bo said, trying to get up.

"Is Morgan's Ravine around here?" Jamie asked, pulling out a lighter from her pocket.

"Yeah, it's over on interstate 84 east. Now Bo, you have to stay here and rest," Luke said. "I'll take the General and try to …"

Luke drifted off as he heard the General start and saw Jamie was in the driver's seat. She smiled at him, and then put her foot on the gas pedal and backed away. Luke stomped his foot and glared after her. Then he called after her, "Crazy Yankee."

"Why do you think she wanted to know about Morgan's Ravine?" Bo asked.

Luke pondered the thought and got a horrified look. "You don't think she would be crazy enough to…?" Luke drifted off and Bo shuddered.

_I sure hope Luke is wrong, for the General's shake_.

Jamie was speeding down an abounded dirt road, letting out a cry of excitement. She saw two police cars coming towards her. She gripped the steering wheel and sped towards the small space between the two cars. Enos and Rosco spilt and let Jamie pass in between them. As soon as they had all passed each other, the cars swerved around and faced each other. Jamie stared down the two cars, with a smile. She revved up the General's engine, and swears she saw one of the police cars back away slightly.

She laughed and stepped on the gas. She speed pas the two cars, and head towards the ravine.

"Enos, the Dukes are heading towards the ravine," Rosco said gleefully. "We got them now. Go block the bridge."

"But what if they try to jump it?" Enos asked.

"Not even the dukes would be foolish enough to try and jump the ravine," Rosco told him annoyed. "Now get."

Enos had his car blocking off the entrance to the bridge. He was leaning against his car waiting for the Dukes to show up or for Rosco to call. He heard the General first, before Rosco warned him that the Dukes were coming. He stood up and waited for them to come.

Enos spotted the orange car, speeding towards him and not slowing down. He gulped and braced himself. He heard the horn on the General beep at him, and he watched the orange fly over the side of the ravine.

_This girl is crazier then all the Dukes put together_.

Enos winced and closed his eyes. He only reopened his eyes when he heard an explosion. He quickly ran over to the edge and looked down. It seemed to Enos that the remains of the car were on fire in the ravine. Enos went back to the police car and when he went to report what happen, he heard Boss's voice say, "Rosco, Enos, get back here quick."

"What about the Dukes?" Rosco's voice asked.

"It doesn't matter," Boss said. "I've got something more important."

"Boss is right, it doesn't matter," Enos said, "because the Dukes are dead."

Boss sat on his dark red leather chair, smoking a cigar. His hat was on his desk, with Rosco behind him. Enos had just finished telling them about what happen at the ravine, fidgeting with his hat. Boss took a puff of his cigar and asked, "So the Dukes are really gone?"

"No one has ever successfully jumped the ravine," Enos told him. "I saw a car on fire and everything."

Boss smiled and said, blissfully, "So the Dukes are finally out of my hair. They're gone."

"Boss, that's horrible to say," Rosco stuttered. "Sure, I didn't like dem Duke boys either, but to be happy about their death is wrong."

Boss quickly tried to stop smiling and said, "Yes, it's all very sad. Has anyone informed Jesse yet?"

"No," Enos answered him.

"Well, we best do that," Boss said, trying his best to sound solemn.

Just as Boss said that, Uncle Jesse stormed in with Daisy Duke right behind him. "J.D. Hogg, what is all this about? Why are you trying to tag Bo and Luke with interfering with a work zone?" Uncle Jesse demanded to know.

"Jesse, I have something to tell you," Boss started.

"Those boys weren't interfering with the work zone, they were just driving through," Uncle Jesse said.

"Jesse, Bo and Luke are dead," Boss said.

"No," Daisy gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

"They tried to jump the ravine," Boss told them.

Uncle Jesse's face drained of all emotions. He stared at Boss for a long silence. Finally he said, "No, Bo and Luke would never do anything that stupid."

"Uncle Jesse, Miss Daisy," Enos started, "I'm real sorry for your loss."

"They aren't dead," Uncle Jesse told him. "And I'm going out there to find them."

Uncle Jesse stormed out of the room angrily, and Daisy followed him to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. Uncle Jesse was mumbling things that sounded like curse towards Boss. He got in his truck and fumbled with his keys. Daisy got in the passenger seat and started to cry. Jesse glanced over at her and said, "There's no need to cry; we'll find them."

"Do you really think so, Uncle Jesse?" Daisy asked through her tears.

Uncle Jesse didn't say anything to her. He picked up his CB and said, "Shepherd to Lost Sheep, come in Lost Sheep." There was nothing. Uncle Jesse began to feel distress. He tried again, his voice cracking, "Shepherd to Lost Sheep, coming Lost Sheep. Please come in."

Still nothing and finally Uncle Jesse and Daisy heard, "Shepherd, this is Little Bo Peep. I lost my sheep and took the General. You wouldn't by any chance be the Shepherd of the two idiot sheep that drive the General?"

"Are Bo and Luke okay?" Uncle Jesse asked.

"I guess."

Daisy grabbed the CB out of Uncle Jesse's hand and asked, "What do you mean? Where are Bo and Luke?"

"They are on the side of the road on interstate 86 west. We decided to play musical cars," was the answer Daisy and Uncle Jesse got.

"All right, we'll be there soon," Uncle Jesse said.

"Little Bo Peep signing out, over," Little Bo Peep said, and then shut off her CB.

Cooter was outside, with a glass bottle of Pepsi, reclining in a chair, enjoying the sun. He closed his eyes, and took in a deep breath. As he slowly reopened his eyes, he smiled and said, "Hello Dukes. What's up with the General?"

His mouth dropped as he saw a strawberry blonde climb out of the window and said, "I'm not a Duke."

"I can see that," Cooter said. "What can I do for you and the General Lee?" He surveyed the car and then said, "Shouldn't be to hard to fix."

"Great, but this isn't the only car," Jamie said. "We've got a black 54 Jaguar on interstate 86 west that won't start, thanks to Haystack's driving ability."

"Ok, I'll get the tow truck," Cooter said.

"Wait, is there room in your garage for the General, some place where it's not out in the open?" Jamie asked.

"Sure, pull it in the garage," Cooter told her. He went to turn around, when he extended an unusually clean hand. "My name's Coot."

"Jamie."

"Nice to meet you Jamie," Cooter said, pulling his hand away and not noticing the oil and ash now on his hand.

Uncle Jesse and Daisy quickly spotted the only car on the old dirt road. They pulled over and quickly got out. Daisy gave them both a huge hug and said, "Thank God you are both alive."

"Why wouldn't we be?" Bo asked, still sitting on the ground.

"Boss Hogg is trying to tell people you jump Morgan's ravine," Uncle Jess told him. "I knew either of you two wouldn't do something so stupid."

"We wouldn't," Luke said, leaning against the Jaguar. "Jamie might be, though."

Cooter's truck pulled up next to them, just as Uncle Jesse was about to ask who Jamie was. Daisy, Alice, and Uncle Jesse all stepped around the truck, while Luke just rolled his eyes and kept Bo from standing. Jamie stepped out of the truck, and glared at Luke. She stormed over and pushed Luke away from the car. "Stay off the Jag. I don't want you doing any more damage to it."

Luke bit his lip and held his tongue. Cooter whistled, looking over the Jaguar and said, "Josh Luke, you really did a number on the Jag."

"First off, Bo was driving," Luke said, gabbing a thumb towards Bo sitting on the ground. "Second-"

"Bo, what happen?" Daisy asked, kneeling down next to Bo.

"It's nothing Daisy," Bo said. "Just a cut."

"Actually, he should see a doctor," Alice said. "It's a head injury and any head injury could cause brain damage."

"What?" Daisy asked, horror flying onto face.

"I'm sure this isn't too serious, he should just see a doctor as a precaution," Alice reassured her.

"Where's the General?" Luke asked.

"Daisy, help Bo into the truck," Uncle Jesse said. "Luke, drive into town with Cooter and get the doctor."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Alice asked. "I'm a nurse, so I could help till the doctor arrives."

"Yes," Uncle Jesse answered her. "I'm Jesse Duke, this is Daisy Duke and I guess you already meet Bo and Luke Duke."

"I'm Alice Bradshaw," Alice introduced herself. She pointed to Jamie and said, "This is-"

"I am wanting to fix the Jag, so can we get going?" Jamie asked.

"That's Jamie," Alice paused and said, "I'm sorry you ever had to meet her."

Jamie glared at Alice, and tapped her foot on the ground. Luke eyes slowly looked over at her, aggravated. She glared back at him, but stopped tapping her foot. The two of them wait silently for Cooter to get going.

"All right, let's get going," Cooter said, after he set up the Jag to his truck.

"I suggest going slow," Jamie warned him. "You damage this car anymore and I'll damage you." Then she walked over to the truck.

Cooter gulped and looked at Luke, who just shook his head and rolled his eyes in disbelief. Jamie whipped around and said, "That goes for both of you."

The drive back to town was silent and slow.

As they were driving to the garage, they passed a mass of people at the gazebo. "What do you think that is about?" Cooter asked.

"Boss is probably making new taxes," Luke said.

"Luke Duke," Jamie said, a small smile creeping on her face.

"What?"

"That's a horrible name," Jamie told him. "Did your parents hate you or something?"

"My name isn't nearly as horrible as you are," Luke told her. Then he murmured, "Crazy bi-"

"All right children, we're here," Cooter said, trying to hold in his laughter.

Luke quickly got out of the truck and looked around the parking lot. As Jamie was getting out, he asked, "Where's the General? Where you park it?"

"Relax," Jamie said. "It's inside. Speaking of which, can we park the Jag inside?"

"As soon as Luke moves the General," Cooter answered her.

"I'm going right now," Luke said. "Cooter, good luck with this one."

Then Luke climbed in the General and drove away.

Luke spotted the doctor standing near the front of the crowd. Luke pulled over and made his way through the crowd. He tapped the doctor's arm and said, "Doc, we need you to pay a visit to Bo, he's at the farm."

"You're supposed to be dead," the doctor told him.

"Well, I'm not and Bo needs to be looked at," Luke said.

"I'll be right there," the doctor said as he made his way to his car.

"So the lesson to be learned from the Duke's death is that trying to do dangerous stunts with your car is dangerous and deadly," Boss said in his closing statement.

"That's right," Luke said, stepping away from the crowd. "You don't want to end up dead like me."

"Luke Duke, what are you doing here?" Boss asked, his face frowning.

"What not happy to see me again?" Luke asked with a grin.

Boss stared at him; while Rosco began to shake and stuttered, "Ghost!"

Luke rolled his eyes and walked back to the General. He climbed in and beeped the horn. Then he speed back to the farm.

"Boss, do you want me to go after him?" Rosco asked.

Boss held the hand over the microphone and told Rosco, "No, I've got something more important for you to go after."

_If I know Boss the only thing more important then catching the Dukes is money, and lost of it. Stick around folks, and maybe will find out just what exactly is more important then the Dukes._


	2. The CountryslashCity Girl

Disclaimer: I had the idea for this story before I saw the episode, "By-line, Daisy Duke" and in this story, Daisy does not write an article.

* * *

The doctor came out of Bo's room and said, "He's going to be fine. He should stay off his feet for a day, and for the next couple days he should only do light household chores. No driving for a week, and I'll be back then to check up on him."

"No driving?" Luke asked.

"It's just a week," the doctor said.

"When you say light chores, do you mean he can help transport the chicken feed?" Daisy asked.

"I mean nothing strenuous," the doctor told them. "Just make sure he stays off his feet for a couple days."

"Thank you doctor," Uncle Jesse said, shaking his hand. "I'll show you out."

Once Uncle Jesse was out of the room, Daisy sighed and said, "It's not fair. Bo hits someone and now he doesn't have to do chores."

"But he also can't drive for a week," Luke reminded her.

"He won't be driving for a month," Uncle Jesse told them. "From now on, Bo is forbidden to drive for a month."

"Wow, Uncle Jess, don't you think that's a little harsh?" Luke asked.

"No, just be thankful Jamie isn't making you two pay to the damages to her car," Uncle Jesse said.

Alice bit her lip and debated on whether or not to tell them. She held her tongue.

"Luke, why don't you take the General in to Cooter?" Uncle Jesse suggested.

"Why, I can work here," Luke protested.

"But you can get help or give help there," Uncle Jesse said.

"Fine," Luke grumbled.

"Hey Coot," Luke greeted Cooter outside his garage. "How things going with the city slicker?"

"She could make a pretty good mechanic, and she knows it," Cooter told him. "I'm allowed to give her parts, and tools as long as I don't touch the car. She got the car running again, and most of the dings out."

"Great, mind if I borrow a couple tools?" Luke asked.

"Sure thing," Cooter told him.

Luke entered the garage, and spotted Jamie working on the engine. He looked over her shoulder and asked, "How's it going?"

"Just barely," Jamie answered him. After a moment of silence she asked, "How's Haystack?"

"He'll live," Luke told her.

Jamie made a noise in the back of her throat and went back to working. Luke's eye narrowed and then he walked over to Cooter's tool chest and started searching through it. "Oh shit," he heard Jamie mutter. He looked over to see her frantically shutting the hood and draping the car in a white sheet.

"Cooter, I need to speak to you," Boss Hogg said, a moment later. He had entered the garage with a cigar in his hand, with Rosco on his heels. Jamie watched the two carefully as she leaned against a Mr. Holt's green Buick. Boss started to survey the room, but stopped when he saw Jamie. "First, who is this?"

"Her?" Cooter asked, looking at Jamie. "She is-"

"I'm Mary Ann, Cooter's cousin," Jamie told him. Cooter exchanged a glance with Luke, who just shrugged, and Cooter remained silent.

"What's under the sheet?" Boss asked, taking a step closer to the covered car.

"That's my car. I've been working on it," Jamie told him.

"What kind of car is it, and what happened?"

"It's a 76 Ford Crapi," Jamie told him, as she took a step between him and the car. She shot a glance at Luke and said, "I wasn't paying close enough attention to the road and ended up running off the road into some bushes and trees."

"See, that's why women should stay in the kitchen where they belong." Jamie clenched her fist into a ball, but stayed silent. Boss continued on, unaware of Jamie's action. "Cooter, I need to talk to you _alone_."

Jamie watched as Boss went over and talked to Cooter in a hushed voice. Then her eyes narrowed on Rosco, who was snooping around the car. Luke walked up next to her with a smile and asked, in a quiet voice, "So Mary Ann, what's the deal with the car? Did you steal it?"

"I'm not going to answer that, Luke Duke," Jamie told him with a sharp look.

"Mind if I take a look at the car?" Rosco asked, pulling at the sheet.

"Yes I do mind," Jamie told him. "The car isn't in the best condition."

"I'm sure it's fine," Rosco said as he pulled away the sheet and Jamie frantically tried to grasp it. He gasped at the car, while Jamie groaned and slowly inched towards the car doors. "Boss, you better take a look at this."

"What is Rosco?" Boss asked annoyed as he turned around. He gaped at the car and was silent, but only for a moment. "Yeehaw! It's the stolen Jaguar, and looks whose standing right next to it, Luke Duke. Rosco, arrest him."

"Sure thing Boss," Rosco said, gleefully.

As he was closing in on Luke, who started backing up in a corner, Luke said, "Now hold on one second, Jamie would be the one who stole it. She was driving it when it came to Hazzard."

"Cuff him Rosco," Boss said.

"No," Luke said, and tried to run away but found himself trapped. As Rosco handcuffed him, Luke attempted again, "Jamie is the one who stole it."

"And just who is Jamie?" Boss asked, taking a huff of his cigar.

"The one who just started the car," Luke said, when he heard the Jaguar start.

Boss and Rosco turned around to see Jamie fly out of the garage in the Jaguar. Boss's mouth dropped open and he said, "She's getting away with Jaguar, after her."

"Boss, what do I do with Luke?" Rosco asked.

"Stick him in the back of Enos's car," Boss said. "Now get going. Don't let her escape."

"Let's go Luke," Rosco said, grabbing Luke's arm. He dragged him out to Enos, who was waiting by his car.

"Howdy Luke," Enos greeted.

"Enos, take Luke and put him in the back of your car and then follow me," Rosco said, pushing Luke toward Enos.

"Sure thing," Enos said.

Jamie drove down the street, with Rosco hot on her trail. She turned sharply and headed off road onto Jefferson's farm. She knocked down the gate to the sheep farm and caused a flood of sheep, which made Rosco stop cold. Rosco called Enos on the CB and said, "Enos, she going south on 64, tail her while I cut her off. Don't damage the car, Boss doesn't want you lessening the reward by damaging it."

"Sure thing Rosco," Enos said.

"Enos, you really think she's going to let you catch her?" Luke asked.

"Well, I don't know," Enos said. "But I sure can try."

As Jamie came back on a main road, she failed to notice Enos silently trailing her. She slowed down the car and let out a sigh. She looked down the road and spotted Rosco coming towards her. She groaned and picked up her speed. She head straight towards Rosco, still picking up speed. Rosco head towards her also, till he realized she wasn't going to stop.

Rosco swerved to the left, right as Jamie slammed on the brakes and turned the wheel as far right as it would allow. The back end of her car swung around and now she was facing Enos's car. As she revved up the engine, Luke dropped his mouth. "Did you see that? How in the world did she manage that?" Luke asked Enos.

"I saw it all right," Enos said, right as Jamie released the clutch and bolted off. "Hold on," Enos told Luke, as he made a sharp turn and followed her.

"Hold on with what? My hands are behind my back," Luke reminded him. Luke was flung backwards as Enos put all his weight on the gas pedal. Once he recovered, Luke yelled, "Enos slow down! You're going to kill us both!"

"Funny, a Duke telling me to slow down," Enos said with a smile, but he slowed down as he saw the Jaguar dead on the side of the road. Enos stepped out of the car with his gun drawn. "Get out of the car with your hands up!" Enos yelled.

"Listen mister," Jamie started, "I don't like guns, so just put it away and I'll come out without trouble."

"Get out of the car," Enos yelled.

"Fine." Jamie slowly got out of the car with her hands in the air. She sighed and stared up at the sky.

"Keep your hands up. Don't," Enos stopped abruptly. He lowered his gun and then asked, "Jezebel?"

Jamie looked at Enos and asked, uncertain, "Enos, is that you?"

"Jezebel, what are you doing in Hazzard?" Enos asked.

"What are you doing Hazzard in, I thought you were going to the city?" Jamie or Jezebel asked.

"I was, but I had a change of plans Jezebel," Enos told her.

"Shame, I would have enjoyed showing you around New York," Jezebel said.

"I see you haven't changed," Enos said, shaking his head in disappointment.

"This? I didn't do this," Jezebel told him.

"Who did you steal it from?" Enos asked.

"It's whom," Jezebel corrected him. "And I didn't steal it."

"Jezebel, you know the law, or at least you should know the law with all the times you were in trouble with it," Enos reminded her. "I have to take you in."

"Enos, he knows I took it," Jezebel told him. "I told him I was taking it."

"He just didn't give you permission," Enos finished for her.

"He was getting angry, really angry," Jezebel defended. "So I ran, took the car and ran. I love that car more then him, and the only thing he loved more then that car was himself. I never would have damaged the car."

"Come on, I have to take you in now," Enos told her.

"Are you going to use handcuffs?" Jezebel asked.

"Not if you don't give me a reason to," Enos told her. He led her over to the car and said, "Let me get the door for you, Jezebel."

"Still the gentleman, I see," Jezebel noted.

"Something never change," Enos told her.

As Jezebel got in, Luke gave her a funny look. She looked back at him and asked, "What?"

"Is it Jamie, Mary Ann or Jezebel?" Luke asked.

"Jezebel," Jezebel told him. "Jezebel Rinehart."

"Why does that name sound so familiar?" Luke asked himself.

Enos opened his mouth to answer Luke, when Jezebel said, "Hush Enos."

Enos smiled and nodded. "How do you know Enos?" Luke asked.

"Childhood pen pals," Jezebel told him.

"Were you that girl who would sometime show up at Hazzard High School and follow Enos around?" Luke asked.

"Yes."

"Why?" Luke asked.

"She was hiding from the cops of Chickasaw," Enos told him.

"Really?" Luke asked.

"Enos, keep your mouth shut," Jezebel said with a smile.

"Chickasaw, that's where I know the name from," Luke said suddenly. "Jezebel, you stole cars, ran moon shine, and too many speeding tickets to count."

"She was giving you and Bo a run for your money," Enos said. "She did much more then she ever got credit for."

"Because I never got caught," Jezebel finished. "However, that is all behind me now."

"Sure, that's why you are in the backseat of a police car," Luke muttered to himself.

"Most feel like home to you," Jezebel retorted.

_It was a familiar sight of seeing Luke Duke behind bars, and even though it was unfamiliar to everyone in Hazzard, being behind bar was very familiar to Jezebel_ _also_.

Luke paced in his cell, as Jezebel sat on the bench and stared at the ceiling. Rosco was leaning back in a chair, smiling at his prisoners. Luke sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He took off his jacket and threw at Rosco. "Rosco, you know I didn't do anything. Let me go!"

"Just let the little whiner out," Jezebel said. "It will shut him up and I'll vouch for his innocence."

"Nope, can't let you out," Rosco reminded them. He looked at Luke and said, "If you really are innocent, which I doubt, your name has to be cleared legal like and such not."

"Legal like huh?" Jezebel asked to herself, Rosco nodded and lean back in his chair. Luke let out an aggravated sigh and Jezebel whispered, "Relax, I'll get you out of here."

"You're the reason I'm in here," Luke said with a dirty glare.

"I've got some lawyer friends, if I can't convince Boss to let you go, then I'll give them a call for you," Jezebel reassured him.

"Hush, I don't want you planning a jailbreak," Rosco scolded them.

Jezebel leaned against the wall, and said suddenly, "I never ran shine."

"What?" Luke asked.

"I never ran moon shine or transported it. I had nothing to do with shine," Jezebel told him. "I was framed and just thought you should know."

"I said hush!" Rosco told them again. He looked at his watch and asked, "Where's Enos? He's late."

Enos came walking down the stairs with a big brown paper bag in his hand. He gave Rosco an apologetic smile and said, "Sorry I'm late, I was getting lunch."

"Don't let them out," Rosco told him. He turned to Luke and said, "Don't try any of your funny stuff."

Luke scowled and remained silent. Enos waited for Rosco to leave and then he pulled a chair up to Jezebel's cell. He handed over the bag and asked, "Jezebel, why are you back in Georgia?"

"Well, New York's amazing shops, amazing Broadway plays, and its amazing culture can only be amazing for so long," Jezebel told him sarcastically, as she dug into the bag. "I mean a person can only take so much glamour in their life."

"Tell me, did you finish school?" Enos asked.

"Yes, and I got into Syracuse College and everything," Jezebel told him, pulling out a grinder from the bag.

"Does that mean you stop napping cars?" Enos asked.

"It's called grand theft auto, and yes I did stop," Jezebel told him.

"That's great!" Enos told her with excitement.

"Not as good as this grinder," Jezebel told him after taking a bite.

"Jezebel, what do you do now?" Enos asked.

"I'm trying to break the barrier of only male journalist," Jezebel told him. Enos gave her a confused look and Jezebel clarified, "I'm trying to join in with the few female newspaper reporters."

"Oh, how's it going?"

"Trivial," Jezebel told him. "I tried it in New York using my real name, but they just said 'go home country girl.' Then I tried using a female alias, but they still said no. After that, I used a male alias and got a couple publishing, just not enough to feed me."

"So why are you back in Georgia?" Enos asked.

"I was planning on heading west towards California or Chicago, but my friend Alice was from Atlanta and told me how they need serious journalists. I figured I know the south already, so it would be perfect."

"Except, the southern law knows you too," Enos told her.

"That's why I use the name Jamie," Jezebel told him.

"Oh, that's why Luke here called you Jamie," Enos said.

"Yes, so if anyone else ask, what my name?" Jezebel asked.

"Oh, I know this one," Luke said. "It's pain in the-"

"Oh, you would know about being a pain in the-" Jezebel and Luke started yelling at each other. Enos watched amused and let them yell at each other for while. Finally he whistled sharply, causing Luke and Jezebel to stop arguing and look towards him.

"Geez, you two fight more then cats and dogs," Enos told them.

"And Country Boy can't understand half of the three syllable words I use," Jezebel muttered.

"Why you little hypocrite," Luke murmured. "You're just a country girl yourself."

"I haven't been a country girl since I was seventeen," Jezebel told him.

"Once a country girl, always a country girl," Luke told her.

"Once an inbred hick, always an inbred hick," Jezebel told him.

"Jezebel, why were you driving a stolen Jaguar?" Enos asked.

"It wasn't stolen, just borrowed," Jezebel told him. "That son of a," Enos gave her a look and Jezebel finished, "building block doesn't deserve a car like that."

"Why did you borrow it?" Luke asked.

"He was angry," Jezebel told him. "I thought it would be best if he stayed off the road."

"So you took his car?" Luke asked.

"It was more to make sure he didn't hurt anyone while he was driving," Jezebel told them. "He's dangerous when he angry."

"You didn't think he would be more angry when you 'borrowed' his car?" Luke asked.

"I didn't think two cousins, both who can't drive, would crash into the car," Jezebel told him. She noticed Luke glaring at her, and then asked everyone, "Listen, how about we don't talk about cars anymore?"

"Fine," Enos said as Luke mumbled in agreement.

Jezebel broke the grinder in half and handed it over to Luke. Luke eyed it suspiciously. "If you don't want it, I'll eat it," Jezebel warned him.

Luke shrugged and took it from her. As he took a bite, he heard footsteps coming down the jailhouse stairs towards him. Luke quickly swallowed and hid the grinder behind his back. He saw Uncle Jesse and Jezebel's friend, Alice, walk down the stairs. Luke took another bite of the grinder, knowing they wouldn't care about having food in the jail cell.

Alice broke ahead from Uncle Jesse and went to Jezebel's cell. "Jamie, I told you not to. I told you that he would be angry. I told you."

"Luke, what is this all about?" Uncle Jesse asked.

"Boss just assumed that I had something to do with the car napping," Luke told him.

"You didn't, right?" Uncle Jesse asked.

"No."

"Mr. Duke, I am awfully sorry about getting Luke involved," Jezebel told him. "I didn't think they would arrest him."

"Well, what exactly is going on?" Uncle Jesse asked.

"I borrowed the car from a friend," Jezebel told him.

"Stole it," Luke muttered.

"Keep your mouth shut Country Boy," Jezebel muttered to him. Then she said to Uncle Jesse, "Listen, I'll get Luke out of this."

"How are you going to do that Jamie?" Alice asked. "How are you going to get Luke out of this? How are you going to get yourself out of this? How are you going to get us back to the city?"

Alice became hysterical. She started struggling for breath, and saying random words. Finally Jezebel grabbed Alice by her arms, and shook her. "Alice, calm down. I've been thinking about it. I've come to the conclusion that we might have enough money to pay off the mechanic and get a ride to Chickasaw or pay for my bail."

"Chickasaw? What is that?" Alice asked.

"It's a town," Jezebel told her slowly.

"With your luck, it's a smaller town then this one," Alice mumbled to herself.

"Well it is a smaller town," Jezebel told her.

"Oh no, Jamie, this stops now!" Alice told Jezebel. "I don't care if this story could be your big break, I'm not going!"

"Alice, I know people in Chickasaw who can give us a ride back to the city," Jezebel explained.

"Oh," was all Alice could say. Finally she said softly, "Good."

"How are you going to get to Chickasaw if you are stuck in jail?" Uncle Jesse asked.

"I'll figure something out," Jezebel told him. Then she directed her attention to Alice. "Alice, I left our suitcases in the garage. If you go into mine, the money should be in my Lewis Carroll book. Offer to pay the mechanic six hundred and fifty. If he wants more, tell him to negotiate it with me."

"Ok," Alice said with a nod.

"What are you doing with six hundred and fifty dollars in cash?" Luke asked.

"In case we need hotel rooms," Jezebel answered him, but Luke wasn't convinced.

"All right," Boss Hogg said, coming down the stairs with cigar in hand, "visiting hours is over."

"Now wait just one minute, J.D.," Uncle Jesse started. "You said we could have ten minutes to talk with these two."

"Correction, I said you could have to ten of," Boss told them, taking a huff of his cigar. "Now get out."

"Fine, we're going," Uncle Jesse said. He turned to Luke and said, "If you get out of here, get the General and come straight home." Then the two of them left.

Jezebel waited for Uncle Jesse and Alice were out of year shot, and then turned on Boss. "Listen, Luke Duke was in no way involved with stealing the Jaguar."

"Well, until that is proven with actual evidence, Luke Duke stays under arrest," Boss told her.

"It's innocent till proven guilty," Jezebel told Boss, which just caused him to laugh. She glared at him and said, "Fine, if you don't let him go, I'll file a suit against the Hazzard Police force."

Boss had a small chuckle and asked, "File suit on what charges and where you going to get the money for a lawyer?"

"All I have to do is make one call and I'll have three lawyers down here, willing do the case free of charge for both Luke and me," Jezebel told him. "To answer your first question, I am going to file suit on the fact that we were never red our rights and that you arrest people on a bias. Also, there is the lack of evidence you have against Luke and you didn't have an arrest warrant when you arrested him."

Boss's mouth dropped open, sending the cigar to the ground. The ash scattered across the ground, while Boss started mumbling under his breath. Luke smiled and asked, "So, you going to let me go now Boss?"

"I guess so," Boss answered reluctantly.

Boss took the keys out and unlocked the door. He slowly creaked it open and let Luke out. Luke smiled and said, "Thank you kindly Boss."

Luke quickly ran up the stairs, and out of the jailhouse. Boss turned to Jezebel with an evil glare. He opened his mouth to give her a lashing, but Jezebel talked first. "Boss, how would you like to have at least one of the Dukes behind these bars for good, and it being completely legal?"

_Well folks, it looks likes this country girl has really turned into a no good Yankee_.


	3. Trouble Begins

A/N: sorry, this is pretty long. Also, thanks for all my reviews! love you y'all!

**Football girl 11:** I'm glad you think this story is cool.  
**kay:** yeah, Jezebel is more trouble then she's worth.  
**Kate:** this story hasn't even hit luke warm yet!  
and to everyone else, thank you!

* * *

Luke was halfway across the street when he remembered he forgot his jean jacket in the jailhouse. He trotted back over, but hesitated at the door. He looked around and wondered if he went back on there would Boss arrest him for something else. Just as he was thinking that, he heard the door open. Luke quickly hid behind the bushes and watched as a happy looking Boss walked over to his car.

Luke knew if anything made Boss that happy it would not be good for him or any other Duke, but had no time to reflect on it. He hurriedly crept into the jailhouse and down towards the stairs. He stopped when he heard Enos and Jezebel having a conversation.

"Jezie, you sure about this?" Luke heard Enos ask.

"I'm sure Enos. I've been searching for the perfect story and this is it," Jezebel told him.

"But what if you get hurt?" Enos asked.

"I can handle myself."

"Just be careful, I don't want you making anymore enemies in Hazzard then you already have," Enos told her.

"I will," Jezebel said. "Now come on, you have to escort me to the Boar's Nest. I can't believe that thing is still standing."

"It sure is," Enos said. "Let's go."

Luke started walking down the stairs again. As he passed them on the stairs, he said causally, "I forgot my jacket. Is the door still open?"

"I'll get it for you, Luke," Enos told him.

As Enos walked back down the stairs, Luke asked Jezebel, "So, is Boss letting you go?"

"I'm negotiating my freedom," Jezebel told them.

"Well, Jamie, Jezebel or what ever you want to be called, good luck. Boss Hogg doesn't like to be swindled out of anything and you seem like a swindler," Luke told her.

"I don't need luck, just enough smarts to outsmart the little marshmallow," Jezebel told him.

"How is it you are going to get your freedom?" Luke asked.

"I'll probably end up doing odd jobs, working off my debt," Jezebel told him.

"Here it is Luke," Enos said, coming up the stairs with the jacket.

"Thanks Enos," Luke said, taking his jacket back. He gave Jezebel one last glance before said, "Good Luck." Then he hurried off.

Daisy was working at the Boar's Nest, while Luke stopped by. She smiled when she saw him and said, "I see the jailbird has flown the cope."

"I got off free of charges," Luke told her.

"And how did you do that?" Daisy asked.

"I didn't," Luke told her. "Our Jaguar stealing friend did."

"Really? What's her name again?" Daisy asked. "I really only meet Alice."

"Her name is, uh, well," Luke paused for a couple moments and said, "Jamie."

"I see you were paying real close attention to what she said," Daisy noted with a laugh. "Now take a seat and I'll serve you."

"I can't, Uncle Jesse told me to stop by see what time you would be back," Luke told her.

"Late, I'll miss dinner," Daisy told him. She stared towards the door to Boss's office and asked, "Who's that?"

"Who's who?" Luke asked looking in the general direction Daisy was staring at.

"That girl who just walked out of Boss's office," Daisy told him.

Luke spotted her and smiled. "That's our Jaguar stealing friend, Jamie."

Jezebel didn't see them, and head over to the jukebox. She started flipping through it, when Luke walked over to her. "I see you survived your negotiations with Boss," Luke said.

Jezebel mumbled something, and continued to flip through the jukebox. Finally, after going over the containments of the jukebox twice, she asked, "How is it this jukebox has no Aerosmith or Bon Jovi?"

"Because most people around her listen to Dolly Parton and Loretta Lynn," Luke told her.

"Right, I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere with a bunch of hicks," Jezebel muttered.

"You used to be one," Luke reminded her.

"Let's just forget you ever heard that," Jezebel requested of him.

"Listen Jezebel, I'll play along with your little game," Luke told her. "I'll call you Jamie and everything, and not mention Jezebel Rinehart, but if you do anything to hurt my family or friends, I'll let them all know about you."

"It seems, Luke Duke, you have a royal flush," Jezebel told him. "But just to let you know, I could have nothing but a seven high and still win the pot. Now, I have to go make a phone call."

_That girl is confident, a little too confident_.

Jezebel walked over to the pay phone and dug in her pockets for change. Daisy walked over to her and said, "Hi, I'm Daisy, we meet briefly."

"Oh right, Country Boy and Haystacks' cousin," Jezebel said. "I'm Jamie."

"I heard you got in some trouble with Boss," Daisy said.

"Yeah, I have to work off my bail," Jezebel told Daisy.

"Will you be working here then?" Daisy asked.

"Oh no," Jezebel told her. "I'm not a people person. I do better with cars and other things then people who can talk back to me. I'm paying my debt off by fixing things up."

"Lucky you," Daisy said.

"I guess," Jezebel said, with a shrug. "I don't mean to be rude, but I do have to make a phone call."

"Oh, sure," Daisy said and went back to serving costumers.

Jezebel put in her spare change and dialed. Daisy came back over to the counter and accidentally over heard some of Jezebel's conversation.

"Teddy, … yeah it's me," Jezebel said. "I'm stuck in Hazzard. No don't come get me."

Jezebel listened for a little while and said, "I don't know id she's still available. And you're right he isn't very smart. Listen, I have favor for you."

Jezebel paused and looked around. Daisy quickly looked like she was busy with some orders, and then Jezebel continued, "If I came into Chickasaw, would you be able to get me a job, like in the old days?"

"I don't know when, I just need to get some quick cash so I can find a way back to the city," Jezebel said. "Yes, I'm a city girl now." … "Listen, I just need to make sure I'll have a job when I get there." … "Thanks, Teddy. I'll be sure to stay in touch." … "I just have to finish something up here. Won't be long, he is an idiot after all." … "Bye."

Jezebel hung up the phone as strange, drunk man came over to her. "Hey darling, if I said you had a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?" he asked.

She looked at him unfazed and said, "Get a new line."

"Now listen honey, how about you get over here and teach me one," the stranger said, grabbing her arm.

"Let go of me," Jezebel said, in a low dangerous tone.

"Or what ya'ch goanna do about it?" he asked.

"This," she said as she punched the stranger in the nose.

The stranger staggered back, while his two friends jumped up. The stranger brought his hand to his nose and wiped away the blood. He walked over to Jezebel and grabbed her arm. She reacted by kneeing him in his groin. The man double over and curled up in a ball on the floor.

Jezebel stepped over him and headed for the door. One of the man's friends stopped her by stepping in front of her and pushed her onto the table. The table collapsed under Jezebel, sending her spiraling to the ground. Jezebel moaned softly and attempted to raise herself off the ground. She couldn't and the new strange man took advantage of this. He pinned her down and asked, "How about a kiss baby?"

_She's not scrawny, she can handle herself_, Luke thought. And it was true; Jezebel, who would appear to be a helpless damsel, could hold herself in a fight. It was a first time Luke really saw her for her instead of big mouth Yankee. The first time he saw how beautiful she could be.

Luke, who had been watching the fight, was determined not to get involved, decided to get involved when the man tried to give a pinned Jezebel a kiss, and she ended up punching him, hard, in the stomach.

As Luke walked over to him, the man grabbed Jezebel's wrists and tried to kiss her again. Luke tapped the man on his shoulder. As the man's head spun around, Luke punched him in the jaw. He toppled over and Luke extended a hand to Jezebel. "Come on, let's get out of here before Rosco arrests us for disturbing the peace."

Jezebel looked at him dazed, but took his hand. He helped her up and then led her out to the parking lot. They ran to the General and Luke glanced over his shoulder and saw Rosco coming out of the doors. "Hurry up and get in."

Jezebel glanced over to the door and quickly slid in. As soon as Luke was in also, Jezebel said loudly, "Go!"

Luke nodded and peeled out of the Boar's Nest's parking lot. They came to a fork in the road and Jezebel said, "Go left."

"Left will bring us into town," Luke told her.

"I know, go left," Jezebel told him again.

"Stop telling my how to drive," Luke yelled at her.

"Then learn how to drive," Jezebel yelled back.

Luke sighed and turned right. Jezebel opened her mouth to, but Luke cut her off. "Keep your mouth shut, I know what I'm doing."

Jezebel huffed and leaned back in the passenger seat. She remained silent as Luke tried to shake Rosco off. They came to another fork, and Jezebel said, "Go left."

Luke went right without thinking about where the road led. They ended back up in town. Luke looked at Jezebel in disbelief and asked, "How in the world did we end up in town?"

Jezebel shrugged and smiled innocently. Then she told him, "Hide behind Cooter's Garage."

"Fine," Luke said through clenched teeth. As he parked the car, he asked, "Where you learn to fight like that?"

Jezebel ran a hand through her hair and said, "I had enough bad boyfriends to learn how."

"The owner of the Jag being the latest bad boyfriend?" Luke asked.

"The owner of the Jag being the worst one," Jezebel told him. "The only thing to be said about him is that he had good taste in cars."

"Oh." Luke shifted uncomfortably, unsure of what to say.

"Don't give me that," Jezebel told him. "Don't feel sorry for me. I knew what kind of guy he was when we started. But that didn't matter then because I was bored and he had a Jag."

"Is that the only thing you go for, cars?" Luke asked.

Jezebel shot him a dirty glare and defended, "And I'm sure personality is the first thing you and Haystack look for in a girl."

"You're lucky it's not, or you would be at the bottom of our list," Luke told her.

"That's it, I'm leaving," Jezebel said, climbing out of the window.

"Where are you going to go?"

"I'll figure something out."

"With what? Hotel rooms are expensive in Hazzard," Luke informed her.

Jezebel paused and thought about it. She bent down next to the General and asked, "Tell me, how is it Bo and you could jump practically anything?"

Luke shrugged and said, "We just did."

"If I get in this car, will you at least listen to what I have to say about driving?" Jezebel asked.

"Fine, but it doesn't mean I will do what you say," Luke warned her.

"Sounds fine," Jezebel said, climbing through the window again.

"Now, can we head back to the farm?" Luke asked.

"Yes, just head out the north side of town," Jezebel told him.

"Fine."

Luke started the car and head towards the south side of Hazzard. Jezebel just rolled her eyes and watched the scenery fly by. The two drove in silence, until Luke pulled over on the side of a dirt road and stared at Jezebel. Jezebel looked back at him and asked, "What is it Country Boy?"

Luke stared her down and stayed quiet. Jezebel smiled and gestured for Luke to come closer. Luke leaned in and Jezebel flicked him on his forehead. "Ow."

Jezebel started giggling and said, "Stop staring Country Boy."

"How did you jump the ravine?" Luke asked.

Jezebel grinned wider and said, "I just did."

"Really, how did you jump something that no one else has ever jumped?" Luke asked.

Jezebel leaned in towards Luke and whispered, "I just did. I didn't think. I just acted. I had faith in the car and myself."

Luke raised an eyebrow and asked, "Enos said there was an explosion, how did you pull that off?"

"I took the bottle of nail polish, stuffed most of the rag in it, and then lit the rag on fire. After that, I dropped the bottle out of the window while going over the ravine, and it caused an explosion when it hit the ground," Jezebel told him, barely above a whisper.

"That was tricky of you," Luke told her, leaning in with a smile.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Jezebel asked, smiling at Luke.

Luke lean in closer, looking at Jezebel with his soft, amazing blue eyes as Jezebel slowly moved closer to Luke.

"Shepherd to Lost Sheep, you got your ears on?" Uncle Jesse's voice asked, over a crackling CB.

Luke sighed and answered, "Yeah, I'm here Uncle Jesse."

"Where are you? You should have been back by now," Uncle Jesse scolded.

"I know Uncle Jesse, but we ran into some trouble," Luke explained.

"We, who you got with you?"

"I got Jamie."

"Good, bring her with you," Uncle Jesse said. "Now get your butts back here lickety-split."

"Yes Sir, over an out."

Jezebel smirked and said, "Sounds like you're in trouble."

Luke gripped the steering wheel and vented an angry sigh.

_Those two just cannot seem to get along_.

Luke and Jezebel pulled up to the Duke farm, illuminated by the evening's ray. Uncle Jesse came out to meet them. He gave Luke a stern look and said, "Lucas, you got chores to finish before dinner."

"Right Uncle Jesse," Luke said climbing out the window, followed by Jezebel.

"Here, let me help," Jezebel said. "It's might be my fault your late."

"Might?" Luke asked with a grin.

"All right, just hurry up," Uncle Jesse told them. "We won't wait for you two."

"Sure will," Luke told him, as he led Jezebel over to the barn. Once Uncle Jesse was back in the house, Luke told her, "You know, you don't have to help."

"Oh, I know and I don't plan to," Jezebel told him. "I just wanted to make myself look nice in front of Jesse."

"Because we all know you are just the sweetest thing," Luke said. "Here, help spread the chicken feed."

Jezebel nodded and helped spread the chicken feed. The two of them work for a little bit and they finished Luke's chores when the sun was completely gone, and it was a dark, moonless night. Luke stretched and while he was leading Jezebel to the house he noted, "New moon."

"Bet someone is running shine somewhere," Jezebel muttered to herself.

"What makes you say that?" Luke asked.

"It's dark, the absent of the moonlight helps gives them the perfect coverage," Jezebel explained, looking up at the sky.

"For someone who never ran shine, you sure know a lot about when to run it," Luke said.

"I'm sure you know a lot about running shine also," Jezebel told him, and walked into the house.

Luke sighed aggravated and wondered how someone could be so sweet, but then turn around and say the most infuriating thing ever. He followed her in the house, and the two of them were greeted with Bo saying, "Look who's back, if it isn't the two jailbirds."

Luke scowled at him, but could do nothing else. Alice barely looked up as Uncle Jesse nodded at them and said, "Sit down, the foods getting cold."

Luke sat down right away and served himself a plate. Jezebel hesitated and said, "Mr. Duke-"

"Call me Jesse."

"Uh Jesse, I don't want to cause trouble or put you out," Jezebel started.

"It's no trouble," Uncle Jesse told her.

"Yes, but," Jezebel started again.

"But nothing," Uncle Jesse said. "It's no trouble, and I insist you stay the night."

"All right," Jezebel said, sitting down and taking a plate.

The dinner was a hearty dinner, with some light conversation. Jezebel and Luke didn't say much, but Alice and Bo talked a lot. Alice talked about her parents and growing up, it was just a bunch of nervous chatter that filled the void. Bo took pity on Alice desperate attempts and told embarrassing stories about Luke, which started Alice talking about funny Jamie stories. At the end of the dinner, Luke and Jezebel were both restraining themselves from punching Alice and Bo.

After dinner, they all went to bed. The girls went to Daisy's room and the boys into their room. Around two in the morning, Luke woke up to an all to familiar dream, and went into the kitchen. He had on flannel pajama pants, with his blue flannel white unbutton draped on his shoulder. Luke went over the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of milk. He double checked the empty kitchen and then took a couple gulps of milk.

As Luke put the milk carton back, he heard distant singing. He couldn't make the words out, but the song seemed strangely familiar. Luke scratched his head and asked, "Daisy, is that you singing?"

The song stopped. Luke yawned and thought he had just imagined the song. As he walked back to his room, he heard humming. Luke followed the humming and found it led to the front porch. As Luke creaked open the front screen door, the humming stopped. Luke stumbled onto the porch, and looked around. It was a dark and Luke couldn't make out anything. "Anybody out there?" Luke called out quietly.

The only answer was the low hum of crickets, and the howl of a wild dog. Luke took a step towards the edge of the porch, but stumbled. He would have fallen off the porch if an arm hadn't held him back. "Watch it Country Boy," the owner of the arm said.

Luke stood up straight, and looked at the person. It was dark, but Luke knew who it was. He turned on the porch light as Jezebel winced at the sudden burst of light. She was wearing a light lavender nightgown. Her strawberry blonde hair was tangled and it appeared as though it was attacking her face. She slowly opened her eyes and said, "Warn a person before you turn on a light."

"What are you doing out here?"

"What are you doing out here?"

"Were you just singing?" Luke asked.

Jezebel shook her head, and inconspicuously tried to bring her left hand behind her back. Luke noticed it, however. He grabbed her arm and asked, "What are you trying to hide?"

"Nothing." Jezebel jerked her arm away and took a step away from him.

"What is it?" Luke asked.

"It's nothing," Jezebel told him.

"Then let me see." Luke went to make a grab at it, but Jezebel stepped out of his reach.

"No," Jezebel said, taking a step off the porch. Luke followed her off the porch and kept making grabs at Jezebel's hand.

"If it is nothing, then let me see it," Luke told her, getting hold of her arm.

"Fine." Jezebel hand over a picture.

Luke took it from her and looked it over. It was a picture of a little girl, in the arms of man and a woman standing next to them. The little girl had a tacky plastic crown on and was grinning ear from ear. Luke flipped it over and looked for any clue about the picture. He glanced at Jezebel and asked, "This you?"

Jezebel snatched the picture back and told him, "Yes."

"Oh," Luke said uneasily.

Jezebel rolled her eyes and asked, "So, why are you up?"

"A dream woke me up," Luke told her.

"Nightmare?"

"No, just a reoccurring dream," Luke explained.

"What is it about?" Jezebel asked.

Luke debated on whether or not to explain his dream to her. He had only told on person about his dream and that was Uncle Jesse. "It's complicated."

Jezebel nodded and walked around the Duke's yard aimlessly. She picked up a stone, tossed it in the air and then caught it again. She repeated the action a couple of times till she said, "God, it's so open out here."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Luke asked.

"Out here you can have space to breathe and think," Jezebel noted.

"So?"

"I don't like it."

"Why?"

"It's complicated," Jezebel answered him, and threw the rock across the field.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "That's great, don't get lost on your way back to bed."

As he head back towards the house, Jezebel asked, "You ever felt like you were trapped in a glass box?"

"Huh?"

"You could see the world, and told yourself that one day you would see the world, but when you tried you kept hitting a barrier," Jezebel said to herself.

"Felt trapped and became afraid that you would be stuck in the same place till you died?" Luke asked.

Jezebel turned to him and told him, "Yeah."

"I know exactly how that is," Luke told her. "Part of the reason why I joined the Marines. Is that the reason you left Chickasaw?"

"I left Chickasaw because my mother didn't want me to end up like my dad," Jezebel told him.

"What happen to him?" Luke asked.

"Six feet under." Jezebel picked up another rock and stared at it. "He tried to stop some people from transporting moon shine and ended up being shot by Sheriff Little." Jezebel heaved the rock as hard as she could.

"I'm sorry," Luke said.

"It doesn't change anything," Jezebel said. She smirked and asked, "Does Boss still deal with stolen cars?"

"When did Boss deal with stolen cars?" Luke asked.

"I don't know," Jezebel told him quickly. "It was just a hunch he did."

Luke smirked and asked, "Now why would you want to know that anyway? You don't do those kind of things anymore, don't you Jezebel?"

"It would make a good story," Jezebel told him.

"Right."

Jezebel rolled her eyes and headed towards the barn, humming softly. Luke followed her, trying to listen to melody she was humming. Jezebel glanced back towards him, but kept walking. Luke kept following her, till she was inside the barn and at that point she turned around. "Why are you following me?"

"What are you humming?" Luke asked.

"I don't know, a song from the radio," Jezebel suggested with a shrug.

"No it's not," Luke told her softly.

"Then what is it?" Jezebel asked.

Luke felt slightly embarrassed as he said, "I don't quite know."

Jezebel smiled at him, but heard a noise from behind her. She glanced over at the stall and saw a goat staring at her. Jezebel looked back at Luke, who didn't notice. She leaned in and whispered, "The goat's staring at me."

Luke gave her a confused and looked towards the goat. He smiled as he saw the goat staring at Jezebel with his wide eyes. He shook his head and said, "Well it's because you happen to look like a giant flower to him."

"Yes, I'm sure the goat thinks I'm a giant walking, talking flower," Jezebel told him, but shivered. "I forgot how cold it could get at night."

Luke took of his shirt and handed it over to Jezebel. "Here, take this."

"Won't you be cold?" she asked.

"I'm going inside," Luke told her. "You can stay out here and freeze, but I'm going inside."

"How sweet of you," Jezebel told him sarcastically.

"I'm not going to freeze out here with you," Luke told her.

"I don't want you to."

"Then I'm leaving."

"Fine."

Luke started to walk away as Jezebel lifted up her left foot and spun slightly. She lost her balance and toppled over into a pile of hay. Luke turned around and started laughing as he saw Jezebel in the pile of hay. Jezebel had straws of hay in her red and blonde hair and was trying to comb it all out. She glanced up at Luke and asked, "You wanna give me a hand?"

Luke smiled and walked over to her. As he held out his hand, Jezebel grabbed it and pulled him down with all his might. He fell head first into the pile of hay. As he struggled to get out of the pile of hay, Jezebel smiled at him. He managed to sit up next to Jezebel, which gave her the opportunity to observe her handiwork. Luke had hay scattered in his hair. He gave her a dirty glare and she started laughing.

"I can see why you started laughing at me," Jezebel told him.

"Shut up," Luke said, as he tried to brush the hay out of his hair.

"Let me help," Jezebel said, picking out a couple straws. She smiled at him, but then yawned.

"You tired?" Luke asked. Jezebel ignored him and leaned back in the hay. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes. Luke nudged her and said, "Let's go inside."

"Five more minutes," Jezebel muttered.

"Are you saying you want to sleep out here?" Luke asked her.

"I just want five more minutes," Jezebel murmured as she pulled him back into the hay pile. Luke nodded and allowed Jezebel to rest her head on his shoulder.

Uncle Jesse and Daisy were in the kitchen, preparing breakfast. Uncle Jesse looked around and asked, "Did Luke milk the goat yet?"

"I don't know," Daisy told him. "Want me to go check?"

"Yes."

Daisy walked over to Luke's door and knocked on it. No answer. Daisy knocked again and asked, "Luke, did you milk the goat?"

Still no answer.

"Luke, you in there?" Daisy opened the door and saw the room was empty. She walked back in the kitchen and said, "He's not in his room, so he must be out in the barn."

"I'll go check," Uncle Jess told her. As Uncle Jesse stepped onto the porch he called back to Daisy, "Daisy, did you leave the porch light on?"

"No," Daisy called back to him. She heard him mumble something, but was unable to interrupt it. She shrugged it off as Alice came into the kitchen looking dazed. "Good morning."

"Morning," Alice answered back. She looked around and asked, "Have you seen Jamie?"

Uncle Jesse walked out towards the barn, looking around. He didn't see Luke around and decided to check up on the goat. He saw the goat wasn't milked yet and called out, "Luke you in here?"

Uncle Jesse thought he heard a noise from the corner and head over there. His mouth dropped when he saw Luke and Jezebel in the hay pile. Jezebel's head was nuzzled into Luke's chest, while Luke had his hand on Jezebel's leg. They both had straw in their hair and were wearing little clothing with Luke's shirt being used as a blanket.

_Well, isn't that just the perfect sight for Uncle Jesse to find_?


	4. Things Get Sticky

A/N: all right, thanks to some rather, _strongly worded_ reviews here is the next chapter, sorry it's rather long.

* * *

Uncle Jesse scratched his head as he stared at the two. He let out a disappointed sigh and tapped Luke on the shoulder. Luke groan and muttered, "Go away Bo."

Uncle Jesse sighed again and started to shake Luke. Luke swatted the hand away and mumbled, "Bo if you need help asked Daisy or Uncle Jesse."

"Lucas K. Duke, get up now," Uncle Jesse said loudly, as he gave Luke one final, firm shake.

Luke moaned and reluctantly opened his eyes. He sat up straight as he saw Uncle Jesse. He quickly glanced down at Jezebel and then said, "Uh, Uncle Jesse Sir, I was, … well we were… it's not what it looks like."

"I don't want to hear excuses," Uncle Jesse told him.

"But you see Uncle Jesse," Luke started again.

Uncle Jesse held up his hand and said, "Now I'm going inside, so wake up Jamie and I'll talk to you later."

"Yes Sir," Luke said slowly.

He waited till Uncle Jesse was gone and then lightly shook Jezebel on her arm. Jezebel rolled over and muttered, "I don't want to learn how to cook, Mamma."

"Hey, wake up," Luke whispered to her and gave her another little shake.

She groaned and mumbled something that Luke thought it sounded like, "No Sheriff Little, I'm not carrying no shine."

"Wake up," Luke said louder with a little fiercer shake.

Jezebel slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She looked back at Luke and asked, "What's going on? Why are we in the hay?"

"Funny story, you pulled me in the pile of hay while I was trying to get back inside," Luke told her.

"If I remember, you came out of the house by your own will," Jezebel told him.

"Only because I heard something outside and thought it would be something worth while," Luke told her. "Sadly, it was not."

"Oh yes, because we all know I enjoy your company so much. Because what's not to love about someone who thinks NSCAR is a sport?" Jezebel asked sarcastically.

"And you think the company of a bitter Yankee any better?"

"At least when I have a conversation I don't use the words y'all and ain't. Also, I don't use double negatives in speech," Jezebel retorted as she briskly stood up, taking Luke's shirt with her. She huff and threw it back at Luke, who snatched it out of the air.

"That doesn't make up for the fact that you're a cynical-"

"Cynical, that's a big word for you Country Boy," Jezebel told him with smirk as she started walking away.

Luke scowled and got up. He walked towards the house, but was stopped by Daisy. "Hey Luke, what are you doing not dressed yet?" The Daisy added with a wide grin, "Or should I ask what you and Jamie both aren't doing dressed yet?"

"It's not what it looks like," Luke told her.

"Sure." Daisy leaned in and plucked a piece of straw out of his hair. She looked at it and said, "You know, Jamie had straw in her hair also."

"I'm going to change," Luke told her and then walked in the house.

Later on in the day, while Jezebel and her friend Alice were helping Daisy with her chores, and Luke was doing his chores Uncle Jesse watched them carefully. He felt very uneasy about something and couldn't quiet figure out what. He went into the barn to feed the goats, when he spotted a piece of paper on the ground. His knees cracked as he bent down and picked up the paper. He flipped it over and found a picture of a girl in tacky jewelry with her parents. He studied the girl's father and scratched his head.

"Why if it isn't Roy Rinehart, what his picture doing here?" he asked out loud, but got no answer. He pocketed the picture and walked into the kitchen.

Jezebel finished helping Daisy and was walking around the Duke's farm, just looking. She found her way in the barn, and stared searching for anything out of the ordinary. As she was looking, she said her thoughts out loud, "Bo said something about if the stuff was okay. Meaning, there most be something up with the Duke boys."

Jezebel rummaged through the barn and found Bo and Luke's bow and arrow. She looked over the bows and plucked it. There was a short hum, and then silence. She started looking through the arrows. They were all plain arrows, nothing special to them at all. She tossed one aside, but paid it attention when it hit something with a clunk. She knelt down on the ground next to a small pile of hay. She brushed away some hay and found an unmarked box.

"Yea." Jezebel opened the box and found arrows with exploding fireworks at the end. She picked on up and examine it closely. She smirked and said, "Now this has got to be illegal."

The barn door opened and Jezebel quickly put the arrows back in the box and covered the box with hay. She put the bows and arrows back in their proper place just as Luke came up to her. "What are you doing?" Luke asked his eyes looking around the book.

"I was just looking at the bow and arrow," Jezebel told him. "You don't see to many of them anymore."

Luke nodded and said, "Well, Bo and I aren't really allowed to carry guns."

"Probation, huh?"

"Yeah."

"How good is your shot?" Jezebel asked him.

"Pretty good," Luke told her. "Have you ever tried shooting a bow and arrow?"

"Me?" Jezebel asked. "The closest thing I've come to an arrow is a dart."

"I could give you a lesson," Luke told her.

"I might shoot your eye out," Jezebel warned him.

"I think I'll take my chances," Luke told her with a smile.

"If you're brave enough, then sure I'll take a lesson."

_Do you think it be wrong of me to fear for Luke's safety_?

Luke set up a target about a hundred feet away from them, and taught Jezebel the proper stance. "All right, now you want to keep your hand steady and your eyes focus," Luke told her. Jezebel took the stance as Luke checked her over. He nodded and said, "Give it a shot."

Jezebel let the arrow go and it hit the outside of the target. Luke nodded and said, "Not bad for a beginner Jezebel."

"Thanks."

"Give it another go," Luke told her. She nodded and took the stance. He looked her over and noticed that her aim was towards the lower right corner of the target. He shook his head and said, "Hold up, your aim is off."

He stepped up behind her and wrapped his arm around hers. He put his hand over hers and fixed her aim. "Now, you have to keep your arm steady," Luke reminded her.

"Next, slowly bring the arrow back," he said as he clasped his hand around Jezebel's and brought the arrow back.

"Hold my arm steady, right?" Jezebel asked, twisted her neck around to face Luke.

"Right," Luke answered her with a smile.

"Now what do I do?"

"You look at the target, keep your eyes focus on it, and aim."

"Easier said then done," Jezebel muttered.

"I'll help with it," Luke told her.

Jezebel nodded and together they released the arrow. It landed pretty close to the bulls-eye. Jezebel smiled at Luke and said, "Pretty close."

"Yeah, you're showing improvement," Luke told her.

"Imagine if you could get an arrow that explodes when it hits something," Jezebel said. "Probably be illegal though. If not then you probably need a permit for it."

"Probably," Luke said. "I don't see what a city slicker like you would need it for, though."

Jezebel rolled her eyes and loaded another arrow. "Even if I wanted it, I doubt they give people like us a permit."

"People like us?"

"People with records," Jezebel told him. "Do you have a permit for it?"

"No, I don't have a permit for exploding arrow heads," Luke told her with a smile. "Now come on, let's finish this lesson."

Now Daisy was watching her cousin and the girl from the front yard of the house with Uncle Jesse. When Luke had wrapped his arm around Jezebel, Daisy turned to Uncle Jesse and asked, "Isn't that sweet Uncle Jesse? I think Luke is really falling for her."

"I guess," Uncle Jesse mumbled.

"What do you mean Uncle Jesse?"

"Well, it just, how much do we mean about this Jamie?" Uncle Jesse asked.

"Not a lot," Daisy said, thinking about. "Well, I know she knows people in Chickasaw. I over heard her talking to someone named Teddy at the Boar's Nest."

"Something just doesn't seem quite right with her," Uncle Jesse said.

"There's nothing right about Jamie," Alice said from the doorway.

"Tell me, does Jamie talk about her parents a lot?" Uncle Jesse asked.

"No, I think her dad is dead and she never talks about her mother," Alice told them. "There's someone on the phone for Luke, he's talking to Bo right now."

"I'll get Luke," Daisy said before heading off.

"Just relax and don't tense up," Luke told Jezebel, his arms still around her. "It helps the shot."

"How can I relax when you told me to keep my arm steady?" Jezebel asked him.

"I know it seems hard, but once you get use to it will be easier," Luke told her.

Daisy cleared her throat and said, "I hate to interrupt-"

"Then don't," Luke told her.

"Luke you have a phone call," Daisy told him.

"Ok," Luke said to Daisy. Then he said to Jezebel, "I'll be right back."

"I can hardly wait," Jezebel told him sarcastically as she eyed her next shot.

Luke shook his head and head back to the house with Daisy. Jezebel looked over her shoulder and lined up her shot. She released the arrow and heard it fly through the air. She smiled as she saw where the arrow landed. "Bull's eye," she said proudly. "Now if only I had recorded that conversation with Luke."

She reloaded her bow and aimed. Her eyes traveled from the tip of the arrow down to the target. A thought crossed her mind, making her smile. "If Luke's the brain, the Bo will be much easier to trick," Jezebel said, as she released the arrow and it landed in the center of the target.

"I haven't had the chance to use them yet," Bo said, talking with Cooter on the phone. "I've been laid up."

"And that's your own fault," Luke said, coming in the house. "Who's on the phone?"

"It's Cooter," Bo told him. Then he asked Cooter, "So what were you saying you did to your car?"

"Give me that," Luke said as he snatched the phone away from Bo. "The doctor told you to stay off your feet, so go lay down."

"Fine," Bo said with a puff.

Luke shook his head and greeted Cooter, "Hey Coot, how's it going?"

"Oh just fine," Cooter told him. "How's things with you and the city slicker?"

"Oh things are just fine with her," Luke said, not being able to help the smile creeping on his face.

Bo noticed the smile and also smiled. "I know that smile, something happened with her."

"Did I hear correctly, did something happen between you and the city slicker?" Cooter asked gleefully.

"I don't think that's either of you two's business," Luke told them. "So what you need Cooter?"

"I heard you got a shipment of arrows that are supposed to be really good. I was thinking about get a demonstration on how good," Cooter told him.

"Well, we can't do it here," Luke said. "I'll tell you what, if you meet me by Black Hawk's pond with some supplies for the General, then I'll give you that demonstration."

"Sounds good, when?" Cooter asked.

"In about half an hour," Luke suggested.

"Great see you then."

"Bye Cooter." As Luke hung up the phone, he got a mischievous look from Bo. "What?" he asked.

"Your not even going to let me in on what happen last night?" Bo asked with a smile.

"No, I am not," Luke told him with a smile and left the house without another word. He walked out towards Jezebel, who had gotten all the arrows off of the target and was aiming to shoot again. Luke watched as she readjusted her position five times before she was ready to shoot. He leaned against the trunk of an old tree and said, "Your bow is tilted."

Jezebel jumped and spun around to face Luke. As she did so, she let the arrow go and it hit the trunk of the tree that Luke was leaning against, at the same level of Luke's eyes and only a few inches away. Luke gulped and backed away from the tree. "Sorry," Jezebel said, coming up to him.

Luke took the bow slowly away from her and said, "Okay, shooting lesson over."

"I did warn you about a loss of an eye," Jezebel told him with a smile.

"I guess you did," Luke said, returning the smile. "So you got any special talent other then archery?"

"I have a great skill in cooking," Jezebel told him.

"Really, what is your skill?"

"I cannot cook a single damn thing without making people want to spit it back out," Jezebel told him proudly.

"I don't believe that," Luke said.

"I could prove it to you, but I would hate to make you eat my cooking," Jezebel said with a smile.

"Maybe you can prove it to me later," Luke told her. "I have to go pick something up from Cooter and then I'll be back."

Jezebel nodded and the two of them headed inside. Jezebel headed into the room she was sharing with the two other girls, to freshen up. Jezebel started rummaging through her suitcase pulling out everything. Alice walked in as a pair of short shorts was thrown at her face. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find my tape recorder," Jezebel told her. "I know I brought it with me."

"Why would you need it?" Alice asked suddenly anxious. "I know you said you would find a scandal even if you had to buy one, but you aren't involving this nice people in it, are you?"

"Alice, just relax about it," Jezebel told.

"When you say the word relax, I can do anything but that!" Alice exclaimed. "First you drag me out here for your ultimate story. Second, we end up being chased by cops from every county. Third, one crazy sheriff almost kills us. Fourth-" Alice was stopped abruptly when Jezebel's Wonderland book was thrown at her face.

"I get it, you hate being out in the country," Jezebel told her.

"It's not that," Alice told her. "It's what the country setting does to you."

"Me?"

"You're different."

"I can explain about that."

"I get it, being out in your childhood territory has provoked some forgotten emotions and actions from your childhood," Alice told her in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Alice, I took journalist classes, not physiology classes. I don't know what the hell you mean," Jezebel told her.

"Let me dumb it down for you." Alice took a deep breath and said, "All this," she pointed around, "is making you act like you did in high school."

"That's preposterous," Jezebel objected. "The country has no effect on me at all."

"Then tell me, why in the world are you trying to find your tape recorder?"

Jezebel looked around and whispered, "For Boss Hogg."

"Who is this Boss Hogg?" Alice asked.

"All you need to know is it's personal and I intend to finish it for good this time," Jezebel told her.

"Jezebel, why do I get the feeling you didn't tell me everything about your past?" Alice asked.

"Ever heard the saying ignorance is bliss?" Jezebel asked, and kept looking through her suitcase. She let out a triumphant cry as she held up a personal recording device.

"What are you going to do with that?" Alice asked one last, desperate time.

"I'm going to catch me an ignorant hick," Jezebel told her, as she packed everything back up and left the room with a huge grin.

"Uncle Jesse, I'm going to head out to Cooter's," Luke told Uncle Jesse in the kitchen.

"Oh, what for?" Uncle Jesse asked.

"Just some things the General might need," Luke told him.

"Our your chores done?"

"Yes sir."

"Then you can go," Uncle Jesse said. Luke nodded and headed for the door. "But first we need to talk."

Luke groaned and sat down. Uncle Jesse sat up straight, threw his shoulder back and said, "Now Luke, I know you're young and you get certain urges, but you have to remember what the good book says."

"Uncle Jesse, nothing happen," Luke reassured him.

"If nothing happened, how did the two of you end out in the barn together?" Uncle Jesse asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I got up to get a drink in the middle of the night and she was up. We got to talking and walking and just end up in the barn," Luke said, realizing how pathetic his story sounded.

"What were you talking about?"

"We weren't really talking, more arguing," Luke told him.

"And nothing happened?" Uncle Jesse asked.

"That's right."

"Would you be willing to swear on the Bible?" Uncle Jesse asked.

Luke thought about it and said, "Yes, I am willing to swear on the Bible that nothing happened between Jezebel and I."

Uncle Jesse nodded and said, "All right, you can go."

"Thanks Uncle Jess," Luke said. "I'll be back soon."

Luke grabbed his bow and got some of his and Bo's exploding arrows and then head out to Black Hawk's Pond. Black Hawk's Pond was a pond that was engulfed by woods, completely hidden from the main road. There was a small clearing around the northern part, which hides a car very easily. The pond was small, but deep and the water was always freezing. Even during the middle of summer with a heat wave from hell the water could still make you freeze to death.

Luke had always enjoyed coming to this site. It filled him with a sense of ease and security for some reason he couldn't explain. Luke took a deep breath and skimmed a rock across the pond. It hit the water three times before it skunk into the pond.

"Howdy Luke," Cooter said, walking down to pond from the main road.

"Hey Cooter," Luke greeted back.

"I don't get why you like coming here," Cooter said. "You have to be really looking to find this place."

"Which is one of the things I like about," Luke told him. "You don't know how many times we lost Rosco thanks to this place."

"Yeah but it is also really close to Chickasaw county and we all know what Sheriff Little is like," Cooter said with a shudder.

"Cooter, you need to relax."

"I'd like to see you relax when you have Sheriff Little breathing down your neck, ready to shoot," Cooter said.

"It's your own fault," Luke said, getting his bow and arrows from the back of the General. "You know he doesn't like people transporting shine through Chickasaw."

"But the pay is," Cooter paused and scratched his head. "Well it's not good, but it's not bad. Anyway, tell me about the Yankee."

"Well, she's pretty," Luke said, setting up a target. "She's smart, and she won't let me forget it. She's full of herself, seems to try and pick a fight with you."

"Sounds perfect for you," Cooter said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Luke asked as he loaded the bow and aimed.

"Well it just seems she isn't too sensitive, which is perfect for you," Cooter told him.

"Are you saying I'm not sensitive?" Luke asked, lowering the bow.

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying," Cooter told him.

"Cooter, I have a bow and arrow, do you want me to put this arrow someplace God never intended it to be?" Luke asked, aiming it at Cooter.

"I was just pulling your leg," Cooter told him quickly. "You're Mr. Sensitive."

"It's not like it really matter if she thinks I'm sensitive or not," Luke said, aiming back at the target. "I don't care if she does or doesn't."

"Because you're not interested in her at all," Cooter finished for him with a smile.

"That's right. But if she wanted to spend the night with me, it's not like I would turn her down," Luke told him, trying to aim at the arrow. "Of course I won't go and ask her because she's not on the top of my list. Either way it doesn't matter to me. She's pretty, but not that pretty. It's not like she all that I can think of."

"Are you ever going to shoot that thing or what?" Cooter asked suddenly, breaking Luke's train of thought.

"Huh?" Luke nodded and tried to focus his mind on aiming. He tried for a moment and then asked, "You meet her, would you enjoy being around her?"

"Depends," Cooter said.

"Depends on what?"

"It depends on what's she wearing," Cooter told him as he got a crooked smile.

Luke and Cooter shared a laugh, and Luke finally was able to focus on the target. "All right, watch this."

Luke let the arrow fly. There was a loud explosion that shook the ground as the arrow hit the target, and the two men saw a blaze of dancing red, orange, and yellow across the sky. The two of them had to duck the flying debris. Cooter let out a low, long whistle and said, "Dang, those are good. That target was a 100 yards away."

"I know," Luke told him with a smile. He lightly slapped Cooter across his chest and asked, "Hey, can you take a look at the General? It keeps making a sputtering noise if we go past 80."

"Yeah, sure thing," Cooter said. As he started looking over the General, he asked, "So, you going to give me details?"

"About what?" Luke asked, skipping rocks absent-mindedly.

"About the sputtering noise," Cooter retorted, sarcastically.

"It's just the normal sputtering noise," Luke told him, skipping another rock. He began humming, while Cooter rolled his eyes at Luke.

"All right," Cooter said after a while, "it's nothing too bad. The transistor might need to be replaced, and the oil should be changed soon."

"Great, thanks Cooter," Luke told him. He skipped one final rock and then said, "I better head back to the farm. Thanks again Cooter."

As Luke got into his car, and drove away, Cooter said with a crooked smile, "That boy's in love."

_While Luke and Cooter had their talk, Jezebel had a talk with Bo and got everything she needed. And I'm not sure if that's a good thing_.

Luke pulled into the duke's farm driveway, and noticed that Uncle Jesse's pickup truck was gone. He got out of the General and headed into the house. Bo and Alice were talking in the parlor, but the rest of the house was empty. As Luke leaned against the doorway to the parlor and listened, he couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of his cousin.

"How do you like NASCAR?" Alice asked Bo, dumbfounded.

"It's great," Bo told her.

"It's a car going around in a circle," Alice retorted.

"You know what you need? You need to see me in action," Bo told her. "After you see the General and me, you'll change your mind about racing cars."

Alice laughed softly while rolling her eyes. "Why don't you give me a call the next time you plan to race and I'll check it out."

"You promise?" Bo asked with grin.

"Yeah, I do."

Luke walked out of the house, towards the barn when he heard Daisy laughing. Luke treaded over to the sound and saw Daisy and Jezebel watching Daisy's Jeep, Dixie. Jezebel was wearing some short shorts with a black top. Daisy looked up as Luke came and said, "Hi sugar."

"Hi Daisy. Where did Uncle Jesse go?"

"He went into town to pick up some wiring for the chicken coops," Daisy told him, only Luke wasn't listening. He was watching Jezebel, who was reaching across the hood of the Jeep to wash a dirty spot.

"That's great," Luke said distantly, staring at Jezebel.

Daisy noticed he wasn't looking at her, and followed his gaze. She smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "I'm sure you think it's great."

Luke broke his stare, and asked, "Huh? I'm going to go work on the General now."

"Have fun," Daisy told him.

Jezebel, who hadn't looked up since Luke got there, looked up after him and smiled. She went back to washing the Jeep. After awhile, she stopped and said, "I'm going to go get a drink."

"All right," Daisy said with a smile.

Jezebel walked around the side of the house, and spotted Luke under the hood of the General. He didn't have his shirt on; it was lying on the ground next to the car. He was fiddling with the radiator when it burnt his finger. "Damn it," he muttered, taking a step away from the car.

Jezebel smiled, but stayed silent. She stepped onto the porch, and the old boards creaked under her pressure. Luke jumped, and rapidly turned to face her. Jezebel smiled at him and said, "Relax Country Boy, I'm just going to get something to drink. There's no need for you to be paranoid."

"I'm not paranoid," Luke objected.

"Sure, that's why you didn't jump a foot," Jezebel retorted while rolling her eyes.

"You were sneaking around, anyone would have been scared by you," Luke told her.

"Are you saying I'm scary?"

"Extremely."

Jezebel rolled her eyes, and walked over to the General. She looked over the engine and asked, "What's up with your car?"

"It's nothing serious," Luke told her. Jezebel bent over and inspected the engine closer. Luke stared at Jezebel for a moment and then asked, "Do you know a lot about cars?"

Jezebel looked up at Luke, but didn't say a thing. She was too busy staring at his glistening chest, and the faint trace of a six-pack. She forced herself to look down at the engine and answered him, "I've been around cars ever since I was born. Growing up I played with cars and dolls. Then I got sick of the dolls, and that left cars. So yeah, I know about cars."

Luke nodded, and joined Jezebel under the hood. He noticed that her black shirt was a V-cut. He paused for a second, and then asked suddenly, "Have you ever worked on a Charger before?"

"No, can't say I have," she told him. "But you work on any Dodge car, you've worked on all of them." She pointed to his transistor and said, "If you go past eighty again, that is going to need to be replaced."

"Then can you get me a wrench?" he asked.

The two of them worked together for a while, talking about fixing the car. Then Jezebel suddenly asked, "What would be your favorite kind of car to drive?"

"I wouldn't trade the General Lee in for anything," he told her. "How about you?"

"I would want my old high school car back," she told him.

"What model was it?"

"A 1973 Ford Capri," she said, with a sad sigh. "I loved that car, it was pink."

"A pink car?" Luke asked with disgust.

"Hey, I'm a girl, that doesn't matter to me," she reminded him.

Luke laughed softly and shook his head. "I would never drive a pink car," he told her.

"I would never have let you drive my pink car," Jezebel told him with a smile. She checked the engine one last time and said, "I think you're done."

"Huh?"

"The car, I think you fix it," Jezebel told him, straightening up.

"Oh, right," he said, also standing up. He shut the hood and asked, with a wink, "Want to go test it out? Drive it to a secluded place?"

Jezebel stared at Luke, her mouth dropped open. She tried to find the words, but her search was in vain. "Speechless, huh?" Luke asked, with a smug smile.

"Oh, I see," she said, suddenly finding the words, "you're an egotistical hick. You're just the whole package, an egotistical idiot. What more could a girl want?"

Luke made his hand into a fist and asked, "What's with you? You always pick a fight."

"I do not always pick a fight," she objected, taking a step towards him.

"Yes you do," Luke told her, also taking a step closer. "You can never just shut up and let someone have a civil conversation with you."

Luke kept talking, but Jezebel wasn't listening. She was too busy trying to figure out what was wrong with her. She heard an odd buzzing and felt like there was an electric fire flowing through her blood. There was a strange heat in the air, and right then was when she noticed how little space there was between her and Luke. Then all she could notice was Luke. His bare chest shined in the afternoon sun. His face was so serious that it made Jezebel smile.

"I think you enjoy picking a fight with me," Luke told her, which snapped Jezebel back into reality. "I think you pick a fight with me because you like me."

"Me like you?" Jezebel asked in shock. "Get over yourself, you egotistical inbred hick."

"You arrogant, self-righteous, hypocritical hick," Luke shot back.

Jezebel gapped at him and then let out an aggravated huff, before storming off into the Duke house, muttering the whole time. She walked past Bo and Alice, giving them a sample. "That bastard. That smug bastard. That egotistical, smug, inbred hick!"

Bo and Alice exchanged glances, but said nothing to disturb the raving lunatic. Jezebel went into Daisy's room, slamming the door. Luke then entered the house, also muttering. "Arrogant, pompous, vindictive little witch."

"Do you think they were talking about each other?" Alice asked innocently, causing Bo to have a hearty laugh.

Luke stormed off into the kitchen and got an ice-cold glass of water. He chugged it down and then heard the sound of car pulling up to the Duke farm. Luke went out on the porch to greet Enos. "Howdy Luke, Boss wants to talk to Jezebel."

"Fine," Luke said.

He went to call her, when she appeared at the door. She shot a glare at him, and walked towards Enos. "Hi darling," she said before she kissed Enos softly on his lips.

Luke's mouth dropped open while his eyes narrowed. Enos was just as surprised as Luke, only for Enos, this was a good surprise. He had a silly grin on his face when Jezebel broke the kiss, while Jezebel gave Luke a smug smile. He scowled and quickly entered the house without giving the two of them a goodbye.

"What was that about?" Enos asked, as he and Jezebel drove off to the Boar's Nest.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"The kiss."

"I can't just kiss you?"

"What's going on?"

"I just wish there was some way I could get the same end result without doing this part," Jezebel told him sadly.

"You don't have to do this," Enos reminded her.

Jezebel pulled out her personal recording device and gave a sad sigh. "Yes, I do have to do this and I hate it."


	5. An Arrest

**Disclaimer:** own Alice and Jezebel! don't own anything else!  
**A/N**: thanks for reading, hope you enjoy it! and reviews are always appreciated! once again, I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

A girl with strawberry blonde hair was lining up a shot on Boss's pool table, while Boss, dressed in his usual white suit, sat back in his chair, eating a banana spilt sundae waited for her to speak. Rosco was standing in the corner not liking this situation.

_Now folks just to catch up, Jezebel Rinehart is the pretty strawberry blonde head. She promised Boss to put at least one of the Duke boys behind bars and she has everything she needs to do it too. But what you folks got to remember is, in Hazzard things are never predicable_.

"So, have you got anything yet?" Boss asked annoyed.

"You need to relax Hogg," Jezebel told him, as she made her shot and a striped blue ball went into the corner pocket.

"Oh, naught, naught," Rosco scolded. "Don't call him Hogg, it's Boss to you."

"Listen, puppet boy," Jezebel started, turning on Rosco, "I don't need, or want some paid off rent-a-cop obstructing my first amendment to freedom of speech. So don't try and act like a cop around me."

"Ooh," Rosco cried, offended.

"Rosco," Boss said, "shut up and let the people with brains talk." Rosco pouted and Boss continued, "Now, unless you want me to throw you back in jail, you better got talking."

Jezebel leaned the pool cue against the wall, and walked over to Flash. She started petting the dog, and Flash rolled over and let Jezebel pet her stomach. Jezebel scratched Flash's ear and said, "Aren't you a cutie? I don't think I ever seen anything cuter. I bet you're a big help to Rosco when he takes you out on patrol, that way at least there's someone with a brain in the car."

Boss let out a chuckle and said to Rosco, "I like her, she's funny." He turned to Jezebel and said, "Now, tell me what you got on the Duke's boys."

Jezebel stood up straight and put her hand on her lower back. She reached down for her recorder in her back pocket and said, "Why don't we talk about you? Tell me how you make your _real _money." She pressed the record button.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Boss told her.

"I think you do, Jefferson David Hogg," Jezebel said loudly and clearly. "Tell me about your chop shops."

Boss had a laugh and questioned, "Now what makes you think I'd tell my deepest secrets to you?"

"Why don't you just admit that you framed a car thief called Red for running shine?"

"I knew I recognized you," Boss said. "You're Red's kin, how does he like Georgia State Prison?"

"Admit you framed him," Jezebel said.

Rosco, whom had been watching from the corner, now circled around Jezebel. He noticed a square bulge in her back pocket and looked at it intently. He tapped her on her shoulder and asked, "What's in your back pocket?"

Jezebel whirled around and seemed much panicked. "What? It's nothing."

Boss noticed it too. He put his sundae down and got up. He took a step towards Jezebel, trapping her between the pool table, Rosco and himself. He extended a fat, pudgy hand and commanded, "Hand it over."

Jezebel glanced between Rosco and Boss, and sighed. She pulled out her recorder and ejected the tape. She reluctantly handed it over. Boss had to struggle slightly to get it out of her hand, but once he did, he put it in a cassette player.

"So those arrows in the barn, are they legal?" Jezebel's voiced asked.

"Well, you can't buy them in a convenience store." Bo's voice answered.

"Do you buy them or steal them?"

"Luke buys them, I just drive."

"But they are illegal, right?"

Bo laughed and answered, "Yup, they're illegal, and that's why we don't parade them around town."

Boss stopped the tape and gave Jezebel a wide grin. "So, you had enough to put Luke Duke behind bars and you didn't tell me. You were letting me think you had nothing and that was deceitful of you."

"Well, I know it's a trait you can relate to," Jezebel responded. "Besides, I would have told you all about this tape, as soon as I thought you were desperate enough, Hogg."

Boss let out a laugh and headed towards the door. "Now Rosco, let's go write out a search warrant and an arrest warrant for Luke Duke."

"For Luke?" Jezebel asked, panic evident in her voice.

"For Luke," Boss clarified.

"You can't do that," Jezebel said, stepping between the door and Boss.

"Get out of the way," Rosco told her.

"No, she's right," Boss said unpredicted.

"She is?" Rosco asked astonished.

"I am?" Jezebel was equally astonished.

"Why yes," Boss said. "Follow me, I'll explain." He started walking around his office and Jezebel followed him. "You see, since you got the evidence for us, we should pay you."

"You're offering to pay me?" Jezebel asked her mouth hung open.

"You're going to pay her!"

Boss nodded and opened the door his supply closet. "Yes, I will pay you. You get paid with time in my closet." Boss shoved Jezebel into his supply closet, and quickly locked the door. Then he yelled through the door, "That's what you get for trying to dupe me."

Jezebel banged on the door and yelled, "Let me out of here Hogg, or you'll regret it!"

Boss waved his hand at the door and called for Rosco. "Let's go Rosco; those Dukes won't wait around forever."

"Um little fat buddy, what do you want me to do about her?" Rosco asked pointing his thumb at the closet door.

"Let the flea infested mutt guard her," Boss said. "Now let's go!"

"Stay Flash," Rosco said, before leaving Boss's office.

_Folks, doesn't that just rub you the wrong way? Boss is going to arrest Luke, and the person who would know how to stop him is locked in his closet_.

Luke was in the kitchen while Daisy was making dinner, while Bo was asleep on the couch and Alice was off with Jesse. Luke was tapping his fingers on the table, staring off into space. He was thinking about Jezebel, wondering what it was about her that him want to kiss and hit her. Of course, he would never hit someone just because they bothered him, however, if they hit him repeatedly and wanted a fight that was a different story. Only Jezebel was the kind of person you couldn't hit because you knew you would pay for it later on. She'd get in your mind and torture you till you die.

Luke sighed and ran a hand through his wavy dark brown hair. Daisy smiled at him and asked, "What's wrong sugar?"

"It's nothing," Luke answered her.

"I don't think so, I know something is wrong with you," Daisy told him. "Now come on, you can tell me."

"It just, I can't believe how bad our luck is," Luke said.

"What do you mean?"

"Only the Dukes would be unlucky enough to get stuck with someone like Jez-Jamie."

Daisy went to respond when she heard sirens. "What in the heck does Rosco want?"

Luke shrugged and the two of them went out to greet old Rosco. Rosco was looking mad and stupid, as usual. He held up some papers and said, "I've got an warrant to search the premises."

Daisy laughed while Luke shook his head. "Rosco, you're not going to find any moonshine," Luke reminded him.

"Who says I'm looking for moon shine?" Rosco replied. "I'm looking for illegal arrowheads."

Daisy and Luke exchanged worried glances, but said nothing. As Rosco began to snoop around the barn, Luke and Daisy followed closely. Rosco kicked a pile of hay, and hit the metal box.

"Oh, what you got here?" Rosco asked as he pushed some hay off of it. He opened up the box, and pulled out an arrow head. "I do believe these are illegal."

Luke back up a little, and glanced over at the general. He was debating if he could make it or not, when Rosco said, pulling out his gun, "I'm going to have to arrest you."

"Sure thing Rosco," Luke said, looking around the barn. "Put first I really have to give the mule its hay."

"Oh, well go right ahead and do it, but make it snappy," Rosco told him in a warning voice, waving his gun at him.

Luke nodded and slowly picked up some hay. Then in a swift motion, Luke threw it at Rosco and ran to the General. Luke hopped in and quick peeled out of the Duke farm.

Rosco, who was trying to find his gun after it was knocked out of his hand and landed in a pile of hay, finally found it and ran to his car. He turned on his CB and called out to Enos, "Enos, come in this is your superior officer coming at ya."

"I'm here sir, waiting by Tetley Bridge just like you said," Enos told him, and Rosco knew he had that silly grin on his face.

"I'm in hot pursuit of the General Lee, so don't let Luke get pas the bridge, you hear me dipstick?"

"Yes sir, over and out."

"How could Rosco have known where the arrows were?" Luke asked out loud as he was driving into town, with the occasional glance back to make sure Rosco hadn't caught up with him. "The only people who know about them wouldn't turn Bo and me in. Unless it was…"

Luke replayed the conversation Jezebel had with him, when he was teaching her how to shoot a bow and arrow. She was asking questions about exploding arrow heads. How could he have been so blind? She was snooping around the barn, was asking questions, and had the same amount of morals as a no good, dirty rat. She had turned him in, and was now probably laughing about it with Boss Hogg.

Well Luke wasn't going to let her get away with this. He was going to make her pay for what she did. He wasn't sure how, but he would make her pay.

Luke was so filled with a fiery anger that he stopped looking for Rosco or Enos over his shoulder or answered Bo and Daisy even though they were frantically calling him on the CB. He wanted to get the Boars Nest so bad he just headed off the road. He went over creeks and through fields of wildflowers, never easing his foot off the gas petal.

_Luke's madder then a vegetarian at a barbecue_.

Luke came speeding into the Boars Nest parking lot, and just stopped a few inches of hitting the Boars Nest. Luke climbed out angrily and stormed into Boss Hogg's office through the back.

"Now you listen here Boss," Luke started yelling, but stopped abruptly seeing the empty room. Luke scratched his head and said, "If he ain't here, then he must be at the jailhouse."

Luke went to leave when he spotted Flash, alone. Luke found this extremely strange. Rosco loved that dog more then life itself, so why in the world would he leave her alone? Especially when there were so many things she could hurt herself with? Luke went up to her and started scratching her belly, saying, "Hiya girl. What's going on? Why did Rosco leave you here alone?"

Flash began to whimper and broke away from Luke. She waddled up to the storage closet door, and began scratching at it while whimpering louder. Luke gave Flash a confused look and asked, "What is it girl?"

As if an answer to Luke's question, there was a crash and a moan from the other side of the door. Luke knocked on the door and asked, "Is anyone in there?"

"No, the other boxes of raw pigs' feet and me just thought we have ourselves a little avalanche," a voice spat back.

"Well, since no one's in there, I guess I'll leave," Luke told the voice.

"NO!" There was a pause and then the voice asked, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Get the door open?" Luke suggested.

"Yes, but also can you do me another?"

Luke grimaced and said, "I don't think I will have enough time. I really ought to be going right now."

"Then do me the second favor please," the voice said with an urgency.

"What?" Luke asked.

"Can you go out to the Duke farm and warn Luke to move the arrows?"

Luke slammed his fist into the door and yelled, "Jezebel is that you?"

"Luke? Well, I guess you already know Rosco is trying to arrest you for the passion of illegal arrowhead," Jezebel said through the door with a nervous laugh.

"Jezebel, I'm going to make you pay," Luke told her.

"Not so fast," Rosco said, waving his gun.

Luke groaned and put his hands up. Rosco gladly took his chance and handcuffed Luke before he could escape. Luke glared at the door and wanted nothing more then to keep Jezebel locked in the closet for a whole month with out any food. Rosco had forgotten all about Jezebel, and was to over come with excitement of catching a Duke to remember. The only thing he did remember though, right before leaving, was to call Flash.

Jezebel groaned and banged her head against the wall, and repeatedly called herself stupid. Finally she looked at the small window that was about a couple feet out of her reach and said, "This is going to hurt."

She stacked a couple of boxes, and grabbed a dirty rag. She climbed on top of the boxes, and made a fist with her right hand. She covered it with a rag, and then with all her might she smashed her first into the window. She muffled a scream as the window shattered, and she felt a ripple of pain go down her arm. She quickly pulled off the rag and let it fall to the ground.

She inspected her right arm. There were minor cuts where the rag didn't protect against the shards of glass, but nothing that looked serious. She figured she would have Alice check it out, since she was a nurse.

The worst was over; she had broken open her exit.

Daisy and Bo had jumped into the Dixie, and sped off after Rosco and Luke. As Daisy drove, Bo was calling Luke on the CB and getting no answer. Bo frustrated cried, "How in the world did Rosco know about 'em arrows?"

Daisy shrugged and said, "I don't know, but I do know Boss must have something up his fat sleeve."

As the two of them pulled into the Boar's Nest, they saw Luke being led away in handcuffs, and Rosco chuckling. Daisy gripped the steering wheel, and gazed hatefully at Rosco. Bo sighed and said, "We better call Uncle Jesse."

"Lost Sheep to Shepherd, come in Shepherd," Bo called.

"This is Shepherd here. Bo what do you think you're doing being out of bed?" Jesse stern voice was clear over the crackle of static.

Daisy took the CB and answered for Bo. "Uncle Jesse, Luke's been arrested!"

"On what charges?"

"The possession of illegal arrows."

"How did Rosco find out about them?" Jesse asked.

"We were trying to figure that out," Bo said.

"All right, meet at Cooter's Garage and we'll figure something out from there," Jesse informed them.

"That's a big ten-four," Bo told him.

As Alice and Jesse were waiting for Bo and Daisy, Alice kept feeling as though she was being watched. No, she felt more as though a cat was watching her. As strange as it sounded, there was no other way for her to describe it. A strange sensation where there was a pair of unblinking eyes watching and following her every movement.

She didn't have time to dwell on it. Bo and Daisy arrived, and they started talking with Jesse about what was going on and what they would do. Yet the cat watching sensation didn't go away. She looked around, and thought she saw a figure lurking in the shadows of a near by alleyway. Alice slowly headed away from Dukes, and towards the alleyway. The dark shape retreated, which made Alice walk quicker to the alleyway.

She looked around the alleyway and saw nothing. She turned to go back to the safety of the garage when an arm reached out and grabbed her. A hand quickly flew to Alice's mouth and her captor whispered, "Don't scream, Wonderland."

Alice's eyes grew wide and her captor rapidly released her. Alice spun around and started hitting the other person in the alleyway.

"Ow, ow. Stop it, I'm wounded," the seconded person said, holding up a bloody right arm.

Alice hit Jezebel again and said, "Jezebel, you know I hate that nickname." She paused and looked at Jezebel's arm. "What did you do?"

"I broke out of a supply closet," she answered her as though it was an ordinary, everyday activity.

"What were you doing in a supply closet?"

"I'll explain that later," Jezebel said. "First, you have to help break Luke out of jail."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Alice asked annoyed.

"I have a plan," Jezebel said with a wild grin.


	6. Getting the Plan Started

And I bet you never thought I would update! enjoy it baby!

* * *

As Alice quickly explained the plan to Cooter, Daisy, Bo and Jesse they all agreed they would need more manpower and the General. So, Jesse went off in search of some good ole boys that would help, while Daisy drove Bo and Alice over to the Boars Nest where the General Lee was still parked. Once Bo and Alice had the General, Daisy went to help Jesse find some good ole boys, and Bo and Alice drove back to Cooter's to figure out the best route possible for the escape.

"Now, Daisy and Alice will have to be parked here," Bo said, pointing to a spot on Cooter's map, "so we have to remember to avoid this road during the chase."

"I have a question," Cooter stated, scratching his head. "Which car are we going to have Rosco chase?"

"The General," Alice answered.

"But it's not going to be in the General, right?" Cooter clarified uncertainly.

"Exactly," Alice said.

"So which car is it going to be in?"

Bo looked up and started wondering the same thing. He and Cooter stared at Alice, waiting for the answer.

She paused and thought for a second. She had no clue. She went to open her mouth to make up an answer when the sound of a horn beeping interrupted her. The three of them looked and saw a black tow truck pull into Cooter's garage, with a sheeted car on the back of it. A small, dark green, two-door car that Bo recognized instantly followed the tow truck.

He smiled and said to himself, "I guess we found some good ole boys."

A large man around Bo's age stepped out of the green car. He had large shoulders set off by a square body and head. He smiled and said, "Hiya Bo, Cooter, Miss."

"What are you doing here Ted?" Bo asked, amusement playing in his voice.

"One of my old drivers came into town and they were wondering if Luke and you were up for a little race," Ted told him with a mischievous grin, while rubbing his hands together excitedly.

"We're up for it, but Luke's in jail," Bo told him. "Speaking of which, how would you and your gang like to help us bust him out?"

"And miss a chance of pulling one over Rosco?" Ted asked rhetorically. "Not a chance."

"Great, who you got with you?" Bo asked, looking around the three people Ted brought with him for a familiar face.

Ted pointed to a shorter man with a light brown hair and said, "This is Allen." Then he pointed to another one who was the same height as Bo and said, "This is Jack."

Ted looked around for the third man he brought with him. He had slipped away from the group and was at the payphone. He was tall and lanky, and glanced around awkwardly as Ted pointed to him and said, "The one making the phone call is Billy."

Bo nodded and said, "Here's the plan."

Bo told Ted the plane and the route in which the chase had to be carried out preciously. "The only thing is we need a second car," Bo finished.

"I think I can help with that," Ted said as he pulled the sheet off of the car that they brought with them.

It was a small two door pink car with the side windows taken out. The car had the name Scarlett O'Hara written on the side above the windows, with a yellow rose painted on the top of the car. The car had leather interior with a Daffy Duck doll in the back seat. Bo looked over the car and asked, "Ted, what happen to your old car?"

"Why, what's wrong with this one?" Ted asked, with a smug smile.

"It's kinda … pink," Bo said with a trace of disgust.

"Plus, this is Red's car," Cooter chimed in. "A 1973 Ford Capri with a 2.3 V6 engine, right?" Ted nodded.

"Who's Red?" Bo and Alice asked.

"Old car rustler," Cooter told them.

"Damn good one too," a new guy said in a rough, low voice. He was wearing a red plaid shirt; a pair of loses fit jeans with a black belt. His right arm was covered in bandages. He had a gray cabbie hat on, covering all of his hair. His green eyes blazed with despite, and he always had a scowl on. His face was smooth, unlike the jagged faces of his company.

"And who are you?" Cooter asked.

"Yeah, I haven't seen you with Ted before," Bo said, studying the new guy.

"Bo, Cooter, Miss," Ted said, nodding at each of them. He pointed to the new man and said, "This is Red."

"I thought you and Scarlett were an urban ledged," Cooter said. "It's an honor to have you in my garage."

Cooter extended his hand, and Red shook it saying, "Always pleased to meet a fan."

"Now hold on," Bo said, "I've lived in Hazzard my whole life, and I ain't ever heard of a guy named Red who drove a car named Scarlett O'Hara."

"Which is the point, Bo," Ted told him. "The less people know about Red, the safer it is for him."

"Ok," Bo said. "Tell me, did you ever run shine?"

Red spat at Bo's feet. Bo looked down at the spit and gave Ted a confused look. Ted smiled as he explained, "Red doesn't run shine. He feels if you want to get yourself killed, it's easier to drive off a cliff."

"Does he feel he could speak for himself?" Alice asked annoyed.

"Relax Wonderland," Red told her. "We'll help get Luke out."

Alice gave Red a funny look, and Red responded with a wink. Alice's mouth dropped open and she had disgust all over her face. Bo stiffened and puffed up his chest. "Now listen, mister," Bo started, giving Red a stern glare.

"Listen, the boys and I are going hang out in the old, abounded Jefferson farmhouse. Give us a call on the CB when you have everything ready," Ted told him.

Bo nodded and bided all them good-bye. Red snapped his fingers and held out his hand. Ted threw Red a set of keys, and Red slide in the driver's seat by sliding in through the window. Bo frowned and asked, "Hey Ted, how come Red went through the window?"

"That door sticks," Ted told him. "All the other doors open, except that one. Been like it since Red bought it from the junkyard."

"Come on Teddy," Red called from the car starting it up. "Let's go!"

"Don't forget to give us a call," Ted told Bo as he got in Scarlett.

"Will do," Bo said, waving them goodbye as Red drove away.

"You trust them?" Alice asked.

"I only trust Ted as far as I could throw him, and that Red fella, not one bit," Bo told her. "Come on, I think we should do some snooping."

Bo and Alice hopped in the car, and started trailing the pink car. However, Red lost Bo easily. Bo hit the steering wheel with an aggravated sigh. "Damn it," Bo muttered. He picked up the CB and called, "Lost Sheep to Uncle Shepherd come in Uncle Shepherd."

"Shepherd here," Uncle Jesse's voice said over the crackle of static. "What's wrong Bo?"

"Listen Uncle Jesse, I think we found some people to help get Luke out of jail, but I'm not sure if we can trust them," Bo told him. "I tried tailing them, but I lost them. They said they were heading up to Jefferson's farm, but they could be lying."

"Bo, I'm heading up that way now," Daisy told him. "Want me to check it out?"

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea, Daisy," Bo told her. "It could get dangerous."

"No, let Daisy go," Uncle Jesse said. "She can handle herself."

"Thank you Uncle Jesse," Daisy said.

"Just be careful," Uncle Jesse told her.

"I will Sir, over and out."

_Now folks, don't you fret. Daisy got enough spunk to get her out of anything_.

Daisy pulled up to a shaky, old farmhouse. She climbed out of her jeep, and crept around the side of the farm. She reached the back door and peered in. Ted, with the three other good ole boys, was sitting around a pink car, while Red was sitting in the middle of group, on top of the hood of the car. Daisy thought Red looked strangely familiar, but couldn't place his face. Ted gave Red a slap on the back, and said, "Red, we haven't pulled something like this off in years. Not since we put Sheriff Little's car in his office with the doors on backwards."

"That was awesome," Billy said.

"Yeah it was, but the thing is," Ted tried again, "we don't know if we can still do something like that."

"Am I hearing right?" Red asked, appalled. "Teddy, this kind of thing is something you don't forget. If I can still put on this outfit and fool people in Hazzard, then we can still do this."

"I can't believe Cooter thought you were a man," Allen stated with a laugh.

"Hell, I almost believe," Ted told Red.

"What can I say, I'm a great actress," Red said, as he pulled off his gray cabbie hat. Red shook out his, or should I say, her strawberry blonde hair.

Ted gasped and mockingly said, "Red is pink. I never would have guessed it."

"No, Red is Scarlett," Jezebel told him with a smirk.

_Well, is that just like a rattlesnake in your bed? It will bite you some place you don't want it to_.

Daisy gasped, and ran over to her Jeep. She turned on her CB and said, "Uncle Jesse, Bo, come in."

"I'm here," Uncle Jesse's voice told her. "But you'll have to speak up; I can't hear you over the static."

"Uncle Jesse, Jamie is Red," Daisy told him excitedly.

"Sorry what?" Uncle Jesse asked. "All I heard was something about Jamie? Did you find her?"

"No Uncle Jesse," Daisy told him. "Jamie is-"

Daisy never got to finish her sentence because a pair of arms grabbed her. She tried to escape from the grasp, but they were too tight. The dragged her into the farm, kicking the whole way. Another man helped hold Daisy back, while everyone gathered around her. Ted stepped up to her and asked, "All right, who sent you? Was it Hogg?"

"That's Daisy, you idiots," Jezebel said, breaking through the group. Everyone nodded and mumbled something, but no one let her go. Jezebel sighed and said, "Let her go you dipsticks."

The two guys let Daisy go. Daisy walked up to Jezebel and said, "You've got some explaining to do, Jamie."

"Who's Jamie?" Ted asked.

"Me idiot."

"I thought your name was Jezebel," Jack said in a rather dumbfounded tone of voice.

"It is, dumbass," Jezebel muttered.

"What's going on?" Daisy asked.

"Guys, give us some room," Jezebel said, shooing them all away with her hands.

They all mumbled something and headed out of the barn. Once they had shut the door, Jezebel sat on her car and said, "First off, the real name is Jezebel Rinehart. Second, this is my car, Scarlett O'Hara."

"Why did you tell everyone it was Jamie?"

"Have you ever seen Sheriff Little mad?" Jezebel asked. Daisy nodded and Jezebel told her, "Well, mention my name around him and you'll see him madder then ever."

_Now as Jezebel explained herself to Daisy, Luke was getting a visit from his least favorite person. However, at the same time, Bo was getting ready to start Alice's plan to help bust Luke out_.

Boss Hogg paced across the jailhouse floor, smoking his cigar, and smirked at Luke.

"I just can't wait for your trail," Boss told Luke gleefully. "We've got enough evidence to put you in jail for at least twenty years, especially thanks to your cousin's recorder statement ratting you out. And here I thought your family's motto was there's nothing more important then family."

"And we all know yours is money is thicker then anything," Luke muttered sarcastically.

Boss called up the jailhouse steps and Rosco came running down the stairs with his gun waving, thinking there was a jailbreak.

"Put that thing away before you hurt yourself," Boss told him. Rosco reluctantly put his gun back into the hostler, pouting. "Now, I'm going across the street to count my money, don't let him out of his jail cell. I don't care if his cot is on fire, don't let him out."

"Will do little fat buddy, I mean Boss," Rosco responded gleefully.

He had a little giggle as Boss waddled out of the jailhouse. Rosco started to pace, not a nervous pace, but a relaxing pompous pace and tapped on the bars that made up Luke's cell. Rosco was so excited that he finally had the smart Duke behind bars and there appeared to be no way he could escape these charges that he started to become very relaxed around the imprisoned Luke. Rosco sat down in a wood chair and leaned back, putting his feet up on the desk.

Luke, who could do nothing but think of the all the curses he wished he could call Rosco, laid down on the cot that came with jail cell. He was about to drift off to sleep when he heard footsteps that did not belong to Enos or Boss Hogg. In fact, there was more then one pair of footsteps. It sound to Luke like there was four sets. Luke counted on his fingers for which the four sets of footsteps could belong to. Uncle Jesse, Daisy, Bo and Cooter, and he thought that sound right.

Much to Luke's surprise, it turned out to belong to a very threatening looking gang of large and menacing Ted, sour faced Allen, and tall and lanky Billy. The last one of the gang Luke had never meet in person, but knew of him anyway. He could steal any car and the only person who matches his skills in hotwiring a car was Hazzard's own Cooter Davenport. Yes, unlike his cousin, Luke knew all about Red the car rustler.

Luke lifted his head and saw the four of them form a half circle around Rosco, and figured this was part of a plan to get him out of jail. Luke smiled and laid his head down getting ready to listen.

They four of them were very intimidating gang. All except Red, who was really Jezebel dressed up as man, were either largely built and/or extremely tall. The easily scared the sheriff, before they opened their mouths.

Rosco started stuttering for them to get out, this was a police station when Red growled and told him to shut up. He stopped talking immediately and shrunk down in his chair. Allen leaned in close to Rosco and started calling him names and making empty threats.

Then they all joined in at yelling at Rosco, half the time just saying the name of their favorite NSCAR drivers or whatever popped into their heads. This still scared Rosco because he couldn't make out what they were all saying.

Red put her hand up and everyone stopped talking. There was a strong, fearfully silence until Red leaned into Rosco's face and whispered in a harsh voice, "We four are dogs." Then Red barked in Rosco's face and the rest of them joined in. Once Red stopped again she whispered, "Do you know what you are?"

"Um, yes," Rosco said shakily. "I'm a little doggie."

"No," Red retailed. "You are a cat, the chasey, our prey. Now give us a meow."

Rosco let out a quiet meow and Ted said mockingly, "We can't hear you."

Rosco started meowing louder, and Red pulled away from his face taking the keys to the cell and the evidence closet with her. She nudged Ted slightly and he started barking at Rosco. Allen and Billy joined in, giving Red the chance to slip away unnoticed.

She walked over to the cell next to Luke's and unlocked it. Luke stared at Red in confusion and walked over to the divider his cell shared with the other one. He signaled to Red and whispered, "I'm in this one."

Red ignored him and stood on the cot and looked out the window. She stuck her hand out it and waved to someone. Then she quickly strode over to the evidence closet and unlocked. She grabbed the exploding arrows and brought them back over to the window, while Ted, Allen and Billy distracted Rosco from noticing her.

Luke smiled when he realized what they were doing and almost let out a sigh of relief. Red handed to exploding arrow to Bo, who in return, gave her normal arrows. As Red went back to replace the arrows she had taken, Luke whispered to Bo, "Hey Bo, what's going on?"

Bo gave his cousin a smile and said, "We're switching arrows so Boss won't have a case against you."

"Yeah I can see that Bo," Luke said annoyed, "but Boss has a recorded tape of you talking about them. How are you going to get rid of that?"

"Red is going to destroy it," Bo told. Then he added quickly, "I have to go. Don't worry you'll be out of there soon."

As Luke watched Bo disappear form sight, he turned and saw Red was gone and the rest of the gang was still yelling at Rosco. Luke lied down on his cot and saw Red come done the stairs, stuffing something in her pant's pocket. She rejoined the gang, and soon they stopped.

Ted gave Rosco a dangerous look and he warned, "Think about what we said, or else."

He gave a nod and the four of them headed out. Rosco let out a huge sigh of relief.

_Now, if you're wondering where Enos was during the entire time, well Jezebel had thought of that too_.

Daisy had her jeep pulled off the side of the road with the hood up. She was wearing a bathrobe and was looking down the street. Alice was sitting on the passenger side of Dixie, also wearing a bathrobe, mumbling, "I hate Jezebel. She is going to die the next time I see her."

"Here he comes," Daisy said, throwing off her bathrobe to reveal she was wearing her red bikini. Alice followed suite and took of her bathrobe. She was wearing a borrowed, deep purple bikini from Daisy. Daisy looked her over and said, "You look good in that."

Alice blushed and said sheepishly, "Thanks."

Daisy quickly bent over to inspect the engine as Enos drove by in his police cruiser. He came to a rapid stop and got out of the car with a silly grin. He tipped his hat and said, "Hi Daisy is something wrong with Dixie?"

Daisy smiled at him and said with relief, "Thank goodness you're here Enos. My friend Alice and I," Alice stepped out from behind the jeep carrying a picnic basket, and Enos' eyes grew wide, "were planning on having a little picnic and maybe to a little swimming, when we realized we were all alone."

"I don't really see how I can help," Enos told her.

"We were going to go back and get Bo or Uncle Jesse to stay with us for protection, when Dixie wouldn't start," Daisy told him. "And we've been stuck out, easy prey for who ever came along. And us being too weak and defenseless to protect our virtue if some big mean man was to attack us. Please Enos, say you'll stay with us and help protect us."

Enos looked into her pleading eyes and felt a strong urge to say yes, but his conscious kept reminding him he was working. "Daisy, you know I would love to help you, but I'm on duty and I have to protect Hazzard and its citizens."

"Ain't I a Hazzard citizen?" Daisy asked defiantly.

Alice smiled sweetly at Enos and said softly, "Please, stay with us. I don't know how we would survive if you were to leave us. Plus, we have some much extra food. I don't know how Daisy and I are supposed to eat all this potato salad, fried chicken, coleslaw, and banana cream pie."

"Banana cream pie?" Enos repeated mindlessly, licking his lips. He looked at the basket, then Alice, and then Daisy. "Well, it will only be for a little bit, right? Have you called Uncle Jesse yet?"

"Oh yes, he's on his way to pick us up," Daisy lied. "So please stay with us till then."

"Since it wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me to leave you alone, I'll stay and help protect you," Enos said, extending an arm for each girl and leading her over to a nice spot where they could have a picnic.

_This is probably the only time any man has wished he were Enos_.

Luke was lying on his cot and Rosco was nervously fidgeting, fearing that threatening gang would come back. Then Boss came tumbling down the stairs, looking worried. He spotted Rosco and yelled, "How could you let him escape!"

Rosco shrunk down and asked, "Who escaped?"

Boss paused and looked around. Luke smiled and gave him a little wave. Boss' mouth dropped open and he stammered, "Luke didn't escape?"

Rosco shook his head and Boss asked, "Then who called me and said Luke had escaped and I should send that pointless sheriff of mine to go ticket cars?"

Rosco shrugged. "I don't know and I am offended by that accusation. When have I ever let a Duke escape from under my watch?"

Boss frowned, remembering all the times a Duke had escaped from jail or the clutches of the law thanks to Rosco. Rosco remembered them too and said, "Well, it hasn't happened any time soon."

Boss shook his head and said, "Rosco, go write some tickets for illegally parked cars."

Rosco pouted and headed up the stairs. Boss sat down and kept an eye on Luke.

No sooner then three minutes after Rosco left, Luke heard a pair of soft footsteps coming down the stairs. Luke didn't bother to lift his head, and Boss didn't even notice the footsteps. Boss didn't notice anything till the doors to the stairs clicked shut and a rough voice said, "Hiya Hogg."

Boss stared at the door fearfully. There stood an angrily looking Red.


	7. So Long City Girl

A/N: ok, this chapter will explain why Red hates Boss. and I hope you enjoy it. Also, there is only one more chapter after this! (I know some of you are thinking thank God, but I'll be sad to see it go.)

* * *

Boss shrunk in fear. A part of him refused to believe that the man he had put in jail was out and standing in the way of his only escape. The other part told him he was about to die. 

"You're supposed to be locked away," Boss whimpered.

"Good behavior," Red told him with an evil grin. "Not that you would know anything about that."

Boss smiled weakly and said nervously, "I'm so glad your out. I missed you."

"That's a lie."

"No, no it's not," Boss said, shaking.

"What were the terms of our partnership?" Red asked angrily.

"It would be sixty forty, and I would get the forty," Boss said slowly.

"And what happened that time you stiffed me?" Red asked with a leer.

Boss began to sweat bullets and repeated what happen. "You stole my car, sold it to my competition and then demanded that I pay you what would have been a hundred percent on the job I stiffed you on. Once I paid you, I got my car back."

"And what was the other term?"

Boss didn't answer and then Red yelled, "What was it!"

"You were never to run shine, no matter what," Boss answered guiltily.

Red walked towards Boss, her back facing Luke. That's when Luke noticed a couple strands of strawberry hair that had fallen out from underneath the gray cabbie hat. Luke's mouth dropped and he felt hatred grow in the pits of his stomach. He looked away angrily and gritted his teeth.

"So tell me, how did I get locked away?" Red asked with a snarl.

"You were running shine," Boss answered.

"Tell the truth for a change Hogg," Red said, giving a threatening glare.

"I planted the shine in the car you were driving to Atlanta for me, and then I gave a false tip to the Chickasaw county sheriff," Boss wailed, his nerves breaking. "I was using you to run shine all those times you went to my chop shop in Chickasaw, Savannah, and Atlanta. And I never gave you your cut."

"You really think I wanted a cut of shine money?" Red snapped.

"I knew you wouldn't take the cars if they had shine in them, so I never told you," Boss said. "I just thought you would be in jail for life. I never thought you would get out. Now you're here to kill me!"

Red shook her head and said, "I never would want to kill you." She pulled out her tape recorder and said, "I just want to put you in jail. I would have sold you out the second the police put the handcuffs on me, but I didn't have enough evidence. I do now."

Boss' mouth hung open. He glared at Red and was at a lost for words. Red smiled sweetly at Boss and said, "Oh yeah, there's another thing I want to share with you."

With her free hand she pulled off her grey cabbie hat and tossed her strawberry blonde hair. She grinned broadly and said sweetly, "Surprise."

This was too much for Boss. "I've been chucked and jived by a girl?" Boss exclaimed.

"Hell has no furry like a woman scorn," Jezebel reminded him. "And I prefer swindle, it sounds more ladylike."

Boss looked at the tape in her hand and asked, "What do you want for it? Money, the charges against you dropped?" Jezebel stole a quick glance to Luke, who refused to look at her. Boss smirked and asked snidely, "Luke Duke's freedom?"

Jezebel stared at Boss with a loathing glance. Finally she smirked at Hogg and said, "Well, I could use the money, seeing how my last steady job was with you and that was six years ago. However, I think I'd rather use this for a story and then hand it over to the police. The state's police not your rent-a-cop."

Boss frowned and slowly reached for an extra gun that was left behind from Rosco. He pointed the gun at Jezebel and said, "Give me the tape."

Jezebel stared at the gun and then looked at Boss fearfully. After a moment she smiled and said, "You don't have the guts. Be sides, hogs don't have thumbs."

Boss snarled at her and pulled the trigger. There was a loud bang and Jezebel felt a strange tingling sensation in her upper left arm. Her arm went numb and she looked at her arm. Blood started to appear around the gun wound and Jezebel winced.

"Give me the tape," Boss told her.

She took the tape out of the tape recorder and threw it at Boss with a face of pain and distaste. Then she used her hand to apply pressure to her wound. Her knees began to feel weak and she leaned against the wall for support. She took in deep breath while Boss threw the tape on the ground and began to crush it with his foot, smiling.

Luke was watching Jezebel. He had never seen Boss shoot anyone before; he didn't think Boss could shoot anyone. Jezebel's face paled and she began to slide down the wall. She was sitting on the floor, gasping for air and was unable to look at Luke. He saw blood begin to seep through her fingers and her face winced with pain when she applied more pressure to her wound.

She looked at Luke and mouthed the words, "I'm sorry," to him and then struggled to get up. Once she was up, she quickly staggered up the stairs and out of the jailhouse. Once in the street, she walked over to a darken ally way, and searched for a bandana in her pockets. She found it and quickly wrapped it around her wounded arm. She pulled it tight and then tied it. Her previously numb arm was now throbbing with pain, and she tried to make a fist with her left hand, but that only cause a shooting pain to go through her left arm. She grimaced and used her right arm to put her hat back on and tuck in her hair. Then she headed over to Cooter's where Bo, Cooter and the other three we're waiting.

"Did you destroy the tape?" Bo asked earnestly.

Jezebel nodded, trying not to pass out from the pain.

"All right," Ted said. "While that lawyer is setting Luke free, let's figure out who is driving which car."

"Red will drive Scarlett and I'll ride with him," Billy told them.

"No," Bo said sternly.

"Why not?" Billy asked.

"I'm not letting you drive away with my arrows," Bo explained.

"I'm not letting you drive Scarlett," Jezebel growled through gritted teeth.

"Then, I'll be the passenger and Cooter can drive the General," Bo suggested.

Cooter grinned wildly at the idea of driving the General and said, "That sounds like a great plan."

"If Red has no objections, then it's okay by us," Ted told them.

They turned to Jezebel (Red) who just nodded her head because she was too preoccupied with the pain in her arm to argue. As everyone filled into their cars, Ted and the other two in the dark green car, and Cooter in the General, Jezebel tried to grasp the keys without having pains in her arm, but it hurt worse then ever now. She knew there was no way she could drive the car, without crashing it, in her condition. She tossed the keys to Bo, using her good arm and commanded rather then requested, "Bo drive."

Bo gave her a confused look as he caught the keys, but nodded. He hopped into the car through the windows, since he was so used to the General he didn't even bother checking to see if the doors worked. Jezebel also climbed through the window and they all sat there waiting.

_If you're wondering what they are waiting for, this was all part of the plan. See Jezebel called up her friend who was lawyer to come down and help bail Luke out, and that's just what he was doing this second_.

Chris was one of Atlanta's best up and coming lawyer. He knew Jezebel very well because he was her, unofficial, lawyer. She was always getting herself, and any boy she was using that week, in trouble with the law. Thanks to Jezebel Chris had many clients. That's why when he got a call from her, asking to help get the charges against someone named Luke dropped, he gladly agreed.

Chris was looking at a sour face Boss, who found the fact that a Duke would have a lawyer repulsive. He gave Chris a dirty glance and asked, "You're Luke Duke's lawyer?"

Chris nodded. "I am here to defend Mr. Duke. So, I'd like to see the case and the evidence you have against my client."

Boss scowled and said, "Well, your client was found possessing illegal exploding arrows, which we all know is a felony."

Chris nodded understandably. "Can I see these arrows?" Chris requested.

Boss walked over to the evidence closet and opened it up. He searched through the closet and pulled out the arrows. He handed them to Chris without a second glance. Chris inspected the arrows and said, "These are regular arrows."

"What?" Boss exclaimed. He grabbed the arrows from Chris and looked at them. Chris was right; these were not the illegal arrows. Boss stared at Chris and Luke in disbelief. They had been the exploding arrows when he watched Rosco put them in the closet. And there were no other arrows in the closet. He didn't understand how they could have changed.

Chris smirked and asked, "Well, was that all you based your case on?"

"No. There's a taped confession," Boss told him.

"I would be thrilled to hear it."

Boss nodded and bustled upstairs. Once Boss was gone, Chris extended his hand to Luke and said, "Hi, I'm Chris. Alice sent me."

"Luke," he said as shook his hand, "and are you sure Jezebel didn't send you?"

Chris smiled and said, "Yeah, she did. If it makes you feel better, you aren't the first guy she put behind bars."

Before Luke could ask about it, Boss came back down the stairs with an envelope in his hand. He smiled weakly and said, "I seemed to have missed place the tape."

"That is if there ever was a tape," Chris retorted. He cleared his throat and said, "Now, either you release my client and drop all the charges against him, or I will have to press charges against you for false charges."

Boss grumbled and opened the cell door. Luke quickly walked out of the cell and headed up the stairs with Chris. Boss followed them out of the jailhouse and scowled as he saw Chris offer to give Luke a ride back to the farm, which Luke accepted.

As Luke and Chris drove off, Rosco walked up to Boss very confused. "Boss, why did you let Luke leave?"

"Why!" Boss yelled. "I'll tell you why. Because some dipstick wasn't paying close enough attention and Luke somehow got the arrows switched."

"That's impossible," Rosco told him. "They only people who came in were that fierce looking gang."

"What gang?" Boss asked.

"There was four of them, three big ones and one little mean one," Rosco said.

"Did the little one have on a grey cabbie hat?" Boss asked, his eyes widening in understanding.

"Why yes he did. He was a nasty little guy."

"Rosco you dipstick!" Boss cried, taking Rosco's hat and began hitting him with it. "You let them destroy all the evidence!"

"How so?"

"The switched arrows, while Jezebel stole the tape," Boss explained. "See, look at this note."

Boss shoved the envelope under Rosco's nose. Rosco opened it up and read the note.

_Guess whose confession you confessed over. All my love, Jezebel_. (_A.k.a Red_)

"OH! That's bad."

Boss notice that the General just pulled out of Cooter's garage and said, "There's the General. It must have the illegal arrows. Go get it!"

"Will do little fat buddy," Rosco responded as he ran over to his car. "I'm in hot pursuit. I love it, I love it."

As soon as the General pulled out, Scarlett pulled out in the opposite direction. Bo and Jezebel (still dressed up as Red) headed back towards the farm. While they were driving, Bo took a sharp turn that tossed Jezebel to the side of the car, bumping her left arm. She gasped and cried out, "Jesus Haystack, watch the corners."

"Haystack," Bo repeated in disbelief. He stared at Jezebel with his mouth open. After the realization of Red's trued identity had sunk in, he hissed, "You."

"Turn!" Jezebel screamed, as she grabbed the wheel and sharply turned it. They barely missed a goat that had wondered into the middle of the road.

"You," Bo hissed again, his eyes becoming narrow, angry slits. His soul focus was on Jezebel now, and the car started to swerve left and right on the road. "You've got some nerve pretending you give a damn about getting Luke out of jail when you help put him in there. If you weren't a girl, I'd-"

"You're going to crash my car!" Jezebel cried out, causing Bo to look at the road and swerve before he hit a tree. Jezebel let out a sigh of relief and asked, "Where the turn?"

Bo frowned and looked behind him. Then he said slowly, "Um, I think I missed."

Jezebel groaned and wished she had never let Bo drive her car. Bo forced himself to watch the road and not lash out at Jezebel. He continued down the road knowing that there was another turn half a mile down the road. Unfortunately, Enos, Daisy, and Alice were a quarter of a mile down the road. Jezebel was the first one to spot them. "Bo, isn't this the road you were supposed to avoid?"

Bo spotted them also and muttered, "Shoot," right before he sped by them.

Enos saw a pink car rapidly pass him and he knew the only person in a one hundred mile radius was Jezebel. He excused himself from Daisy and Alice. Then he quickly got in his police cruiser to chase after it.

Bo looked over his shoulder quickly and saw Enos. "What does he want?" Bo asked panicked.

"He recognizes the car," Jezebel told him as she reached in the back of her car. She grabbed a plastic bag with her clothes in it and threw her hat into the bag. "Keep driving, don't let him catch you."

"No really," Bo muttered sarcastically.

As he was driving, Jezebel grabbed her shirt from the bag and unbuttoned her male plaid shirt. "What are you doing?" Bo asked alarmed.

"Just keep your eyes on the road," Jezebel warned him.

Bo frowned and kept trying to lose Enos as Jezebel changed shirts. She fixed the bandana, which was now covered in blood. Just as Bo was about to turn and go across a field to lose Enos, Jezebel commanded, "Stop."

"What? Why?"

"Just pull over," Jezebel told him.

"No."

"Do it," Jezebel growled.

Bo exhaled angrily, and pulled over. Jezebel stepped out of the car, now dressed more like a girl, and walked over to where Enos had pulled over. Bo watched as Jezebel talked to Enos. Enos smiled and nodded with everything Jezebel said. Finally Jezebel gave him a hug and he went back into his car.

Once Jezebel was back in Scarlett, Bo asked, "What was that all about?"

"I told him I was just testing out Scarlett," Jezebel answered in a tone that showed she didn't want to discuss it any further.

Bo looked her over and noticed some droplets of blood running down her left arm. He suddenly noticed how there was no color left in her face. "What happen to your arm?" Bo asked.

"Got in a fight with a goat, if you think I look bad you should see the goat," Jezebel answered curtly.

"Huh?" Bo asked with a confused look.

"Just drive Haystack," Jezebel told him.

Bo scowled and drove back to the farm where Daisy, Jesse, Luke, Alice, and Chris were waiting for them. Cooter was still giving Rosco a run for his money.

Luke found the ride back to the barn very informational. He found out that Jezebel might have been the reason why most of the guys she meet had spent some time in jail and she hardly helped get them out. The most she would do is give them the name of her friend Chris and then leave them. In fact, she had only really tried three times to get someone out of jail. One time was for the first boy she ever put in jail. The second time was for Chris, and now it seemed the third time was for Luke. Also, the first guy she ever landed in jail was, as Chris put it, some fella she considered a brother whose name was Ernie or something like that. And when Luke suggested the name Enos, Chris nodded, which caused Luke to burst out laughing.

Now when the five inside heard a car pull up, they assumed it would be Cooter and the General, so imagine their surprise when they saw Bo hope out of the driver's side with the arrows. Luke turned on his heel and stormed into the house. They all followed suit, except for Jesse who walked over to the car.

Bo leaned into the window and told Jezebel, "Now leave and don't come back."

Before Jezebel could responded, Jesse strode over to her side of the car and said sternly, "Jezebel Ann Rinehart, get in this house right now!"

Jezebel shrunk slightly and said meekly, "Yes sir."

She grabbed her plaid red shirt and got out of the car. She walked slowly into the house with her head hung. Bo glared after her and asked, "Why do you want her to come in the house?"

"Bo, every story has two sides," Jesse told Bo. "I've always told you to consider both sides, so I want to hear her side."

Jesse sat Jezebel down at one side of the table while everyone else crowded the other side. She stared down at her feet, feeling Luke's hateful gaze. Luke couldn't believe his Uncle Jesse would even care about Jezebel's side of the story after all the hell she put the Duke family through. And even though he hated admitting it, he was slightly interested to her reasons why.

His eyes kept traveling to her left arm, where she kept wiping away the blood before it could be noticed. He wondered why no one else observed this, and once he looked around, Luke got his answer.

Alice refused to look at her friend in the eye. Daisy was looking down at the table. Bo was staring resentfully at Jezebel looking into her eyes. Jesse was sitting in a chair and looking sternly at Jezebel. Chris found this situation funny and was only sticking around to give Alice a ride back into Atlanta.

"All right, why you do it?" Jesse asked Jezebel.

Jezebel paused and said, "I thought if I convinced Boss Hogg that I was on his side I could record him confessing about some of his moonshine and chop shops."

"So you think you can use our family to do that?" Bo asked angrily.

"No one was supposed to get hurt or get arrested," Jezebel defended feebly. "I was just trying to get Hogg back for getting me arrested. I'm really sorry for involving all you Dukes."

There was moment of hesitation and finally Jesse asked, "What happen to your wrist?"

Jezebel paused and looked at her right hand. The bandages were ready to fall off. "I had to break a window."

There was another period of silence and Jesse told everyone, "All right, I want everyone to leave except Luke."

They all filed out of the kitchen and soon it was just Luke, Jesse and Jezebel. Jesse got up and pulled Luke into the car. He turned to Jezebel and said, "Now, I think you two should have a private talk."

As soon as Jesse left, there was a long awkward silence where Luke stared angrily at Jezebel. Jezebel shifted uncomfortably and said remorsefully, "Luke, I'm sorry. I never meant for you to take the fall."

"No, you just meant Bo who is like a brother to me," Luke snapped.

"I really just meant to trick Boss and not give him anything he could use," Jezebel told him. "I'm sorry I let him get it. I'm sorry I got you arrested."

"You think only about yourself, don't you?" Luke asked bitterly.

"I've been told that."

"What are you really getting at? Why did you really do all this?"

"I'm sorry," Jezebel told Luke again.

"I don't care," Luke said before storming out of the room.

Jezebel groaned and started to get up and leave.

"Not so fast," Jesse told her as her hand reached the doorknob. She dropped her hand and Jesse said, "Let me have a look at that arm."

She sighed and sat back down as Jesse pulled up a chair. She extended her right hand and Jesse pushed her hand away saying, "Not that one, the one that's bleeding."

Jezebel showed him her left arm. He untied the bandana and asked, "Now where did you get that?"

"A goat," Jezebel answered breathlessly. She was getting tried and the throbbing pain in her arm wasn't decreasing at all.

"I'm going to need to clean this," Jesse told her.

She shook her head and said, "No, it's fine. I'll have it looked at once I reach Chickasaw."

"No, it needs to be clean now," Jesse told her. He got up and pulled out a small container of his old shine that was hidden in the cabinets. He brought it up to her lips and said, "Take a sip."

Jezebel shook her head and said, "I don't drink moonshine."

"I guess that's one of the traits you inherited from your mother."

"How did you know who I was, did Daisy tell you?"

Jesse shook his head and showed her the picture. "I found that picture and I recognized you. Now this might burn."

Jesse poured a little bit of the moonshine on her wound. She gasped and whimpered, "Ouch," right before she passed out.

Jezebel woke up on the Duke's couch with a sudden jolt. She let out sigh when she realized that she wasn't in jail. Yet something tugged at the back of conscious when she remembered all she put the Dukes through.

Jesse walked into his polar and saw that Jezebel was up. "How you feeling?"

She shrugged and looked at her left arm. It stopped bleeding and there was a clean bandage wrapped around her arm. She looked at her right wrist, and saw it was also bandaged. "Thank you for bandaging my arms up. You really didn't have to do it."

"You were hurt, it wouldn't be neighborly of us not to help," Jesse told her.

"How did you recognize me from my picture?" Jezebel asked remembering what Jesse had told her before she passed out.

"Oh, I knew you when you were little," he answered. Then he added casually, "So did Luke."

Jezebel sat up straight and Luke, who was leaning against the doorway, stood up straight.

"How did Luke know me?" Jezebel asked. She never recalled meeting Luke before she came to Hazzard only a day ago.

Jesse smiled, pleased to see she was reacting the way he expected and said, "I took him on a run with me, and we meet up with your daddy and you."

"I don't remember that."

"I'd be more surprised if you did," Jesse told her. "You were only five and Luke was only six. Off course Luke doesn't remember it either. He thinks it was dream and I never told him other wise."

There was a long pause, where Jezebel looked at the ground shamefully, and right before Luke was about to turn and leave, Jesse said, "I'll never forget what Luke said to me about you. He said you were the prettiest girl he ever saw."

Luke felt his stomach turn in disgust. He couldn't believe that he had ever thought that two-face double-dealing backstabber was ever pretty. He knew he was only six, but still the thought still made his stomach turn. He turned on his heel and went outside to get far away.

Jezebel stared at the ground, feeling tears form at the brims of her eyes. Jesse stroked his chin and said, "I remember what you told your father about Luke. You're exact words were Luke Duke is the most handsomest boy in the world and you want to marry him some day."

Jezebel squeezed her eyes shut, hoping to prevent from any tears slipping out. Unfortunately for her, two hot tears had escaped and they were rolling down her cheeks.

Jesse nodded solemnly and got up to leave. Before he walked out he said gravely, "Now that you remember where you came from, I want you to think about what you did and who you done it to."

"Yes sir," Jezebel mumbled.

It was all she could think of. She was not used to Jesse's way of dealing with people. She was used to the city's way of dealing with someone who hurt you. Get that person back at all cost. There was no trying to hear the other side of the story. In the city it was either take revenge or you've become a doormat and people would never stop hurting you. And, most importantly of all, feel no loyalty to anyone. Well, in truth, Jezebel learned that last part in Chickasaw.

She learned from an early age that when you got hurt, especially if it was Sheriff Little's doing, you got hurt trying to help someone. And Jezebel was determined not to end up like her mother, so petrified of Sheriff Little to the state where she barely left her house, along with growing icy and cold with the sudden loneliness of widowhood. Jezebel was determined to live life and not get killed, even if it meant smooching with someone one minute and then leaving him or her in a jail cell to rot the next minute.

Before she met Luke or any of the Dukes, she had only felt loyalty to four people. Two of them consisted of childhood friends, Enos and Ted. And the other two were newer, city friends, Alice and Chris. Of course Jezebel could feel no loyalty to her mother, not after how she shut herself away from the world and her daughter at a time when her daughter needed her the most. Jezebel did feel a twinge of loyalty to her father's memory, even if she did think him a fool getting himself killed while trying to save fellow shine runners. She had never understood what possessed her father to risk his life to help some people he didn't even know the last names of, until she meet the Dukes.

The Dukes were unlike anyone else she met. You only had to talk to them for five minutes and you would have won their loyalty. They showed strangers courtesy and respect. They weren't the type of people who would sell each out another person, even if the despised them. It just wouldn't be southern or polite. They helped out others who were down on their luck because they knew if people don't help each other out then nothing else would either. She wasn't quite sure what motivate them to feel this way. Maybe they tried to see the good in people and not let their past influence the way they felt about a person today or just too naive to realize all the evils in this modern world and were stuck in the days of old.

Jezebel truly believed it was the first one. And she finally understood why her father had been so headstrong on teaching her the importance of family and friends. But Jezebel feared that all the damage from the years of being bitter, resentful and cold could not be undone. She felt a sudden surge of longing for the city. There she could be bitter and resentful, and no one gave a damn about each other.

Jezebel stood up quickly, ignoring the sudden rush of blood, grabbed her plaid shirt and quickly headed out the front door.

Luke was working on the General in the front yard. Even though the General didn't need the work, Luke worked on it anyway. It helped calm his nerves. Cars he understood perfectly fine and he usually could understand most girls, except Jezebel. She was in a league all her own. No one could understand her, were Luke's feelings. She was not quite right in the mind, and he didn't want a thing to do with her.

When Luke heard the front door creak open, he turned his head a looked over. He exhaled in anger and went back to the General.

Jezebel hesitated at the door, put her plaid shirt on as a jacket and slowly walked around the General. Luke shot her a glare and said, "I see you're feeling better."

"Yeah," Jezebel said softly.

"And now you're going to sneak away with out a thank you for all Jesse did for you."

"I thanked Mr. Duke," Jezebel defended halfheartedly.

"By putting his nephew in jail," Luke muttered.

Jezebel hung her head and murmured, "I'm sorry Luke. Really, I never meant to hurt you. I'm so sorry."

"Why'd you do it then? It had to be more then revenge."

Jezebel said nothing for a while and finally she explained, "I need a story. A good one. One that would get me in the _Times_. I knew Boss was always scheming, so I came back to report on his latest scheme."

"Is that all you care about? You?" Luke retorted.

"I've been told that," Jezebel told him again guiltily. "I've also been called, Green-eyed-monster and Scarlett O'Hara. That's how my car got its name."

"Scarlett fits," Luke said. "Vain, greedy, self-centered. It fits perfectly."

Jezebel looked at the ground with watering eyes. His words hurt more then anyone else. It was probably because they were true. Jezebel had never set much by anyone else's opinion, so it was strange that Luke's opinion would cut so deep. But then he said those words.

"You don't even act like a southerner anymore."

Jezebel stared at him with dry eyes. "I'm not a southerner. I've never really been one. Somehow my southern parents gave birth to a Yankee. And you deserve better."

She walked up to Luke and softly kissed him on his lips. She lingered for a moment and then said, "I'm really sorry Luke."

Before Luke could get over the shock of being kissed, Jezebel ran over to her car and drove off.

_Now as hard as it is to believe, even with all the trouble Jezebel caused Hazzard she isn't through yet_.


	8. The End

Final **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from the Dukes of Hazzard except for the story line and Jezebel Rinehart.

* * *

Luke sat at the Boars Nest's bar and stared at his beer. He sat there transfixed on that beer. He would occasionally swirl it around, watch the foam bubble up and then unwilling die back down. An on viewer would have thought him emotionless if he didn't occasionally glance over his should to where Bo and Alice were having their date and open jealousy would dance in his troubled blue eyes. 

It had been a month since Jezebel left Hazzard, and there was neither word nor sight of her again. Life had gone back to normal for almost everyone. Boss was still scheming. Rosco was still not getting his fifty percent of fifty percent. Bo was still carefree as ever and happier now that he was dating Alice. Everyone had everything go back to normal, except for Luke.

He tried to convince himself he was only consumed by his anger and loathing for Jezebel, instead of his growing curiosity about her and her conduct. His curiosity consisted of such questions as, why did she dress up as Red? Why did she have to break a window? How come she let herself gets shot? And, the most frequent questions that bounced around his mind, why did she kiss him? Did she feel anything when she did? And why, oh why did he feel something when she kissed him?

Luke went back to staring at his beer when Cooter walked in. Cooter spotted Luke and sat down next to him, and asked, "How's it going?"

Luke shrugged and didn't look up from his beer. Cooter, trying to get Luke to say something coherent, kept talking. "That looks a little flat; want me to get you another one?"

Luke shook his head and swirled the beer again.

"Okay," Cooter said defeated and looked around for Daisy. He saw her on the other side of the room and quickly strode over to her.

"Hey Cooter, what can I get for ya?" Daisy greeted.

"I'm fine, but I see Luke hasn't change," Cooter told her.

Daisy shook her head sadly and said, "He's been like that everyday since, well, you know. Nothing any of us say seems to help him. Uncle Jesse says you just got to let a bleeding heart mend itself, but I'm afraid it won't do any good if he stays all by himself like that."

Cooter nodded his head in agreement. "What Luke really needs is to go out on date with-"

He stopped short. His eyes were on the front door and the girl who just walked in. Dressed in plain, white dress, her strawberry blonde hair flowing freely over her shoulder, a newspaper in her hand and her green eyes scanned desperately across the room, she was the last person Cooter, Daisy, or Bo ever wanted to see. Jezebel Rinehart had returned.

"Oh no," Cooter muttered and Daisy followed his gaze.

Daisy sprung into action. She quickly strode over to Jezebel and said quietly, so Luke wouldn't over hear, "You need to leave, **now**."

Jezebel stood her ground and said, "I'd really like to speak to Luke."

"Well he doesn't want to speak to you," Daisy told her angrily. Then she added more forcefully, "Now leave."

"I'd rather hear that from Luke," Jezebel told Daisy.

"Too bad, leave."

Cooter made his way over to Daisy, thus now it was two to one. He stood up as tall as he could go and said, "I suggest you leave now before we throw you out."

Luke was now watching Cooter and Daisy, wondering whom they were talking to. Then Daisy shifted to the left and Luke saw her. He didn't know to feel, so he didn't feel anything at all, for the moment.

Jezebel looked between the two of them, and did not feel discouraged. She came her for one reason, and she wouldn't let them stop her. She smiled at them and said, smugly, "If you're trying to intimidate me, you'll need a lot more then a waitress and a mechanic. So please let me talk to Luke."

Cooter huffed and threatened, "If you weren't a girl, I'd-"

"You'd what?" Jezebel responded. "Everyone has been saying if I weren't a girl they'd hurt me. Well, here's your chance. Pretend I'm not a girl and take a punch at me. If you have the guts to do it, I'll leave and won't bother you or Luke again."

She had been looking at Cooter while she said that, but she never once limited the deal to him. Daisy took a swing at her.

Jezebel stumbled slightly from the shock, but mostly from the pain. Daisy had hit her right at her jaw. Jezebel moved her jaw around, and said sadly, "Okay, a deal's a deal. I'm going."

As she turned around to leave, Luke came up to them and asked, "Doesn't any care what Luke wants?"

Before any of them could say something, Luke took Jezebel's free hand and led her over to his seat at the bar. He looked down at his hand and let his hand holder hers for another second. Then he let go of it. He sat down and signaled for her to do the same.

Jezebel sat down quickly, but before she could saw anything Luke asked, "What brings you to Hazzard again, Scarlett?"

Jezebel cringed. So he hadn't felt that spark of passion that she felt when she kissed. Her heart sank when she realized this and said sheepishly, "I came back to finish what I started."

"Which is what? Besides framing innocent people." He had missed her, but now that Luke saw her again he couldn't help keeping his temper under control.

Jezebel handed him the newspaper and said, "Getting my story."

Luke gave her a curious look and unfolded the newspaper. It was the _New York Times_. "Ah, a Yankee's paper. We don't get many of those down here in Hazzard."

"I figured that. Try page six."

Luke silently unfolded the paper and turned to page six. There was an article called, "Southern Hospitality," by Jezebel Rinehart. He went on to read about how the hospitality was becoming a thing of the past, and how today there was no loyalty. Of course, there were always exceptions and the little towns down south were the exceptions.

Especially a little town in Georgia called Hazzard.

Luke stopped reading there and anger started brewing in the pits of his stomach. He threw the paper down angrily and said, "I can't believe you. Using Hazzard for your own personal profit. You no good Yankee."

Jezebel kept silent and wished Luke had finish reading, but wasn't going to tell him to do so. She looked down at the ground and fiddled with her thumbs.

"What, no come back?" Luke sneered. His temper was flaring and he didn't have control of it any more. "And you are normally so rhapsodic with insults."

Jezebel stared at him with confusion and Luke sneered, "Yes I know a big word, guess I'm not a biggest hick in the world."

"No, your cousin Bo is," Jezebel responded automatically.

"Go back to New York."

"See ya then," Jezebel said and walked out quickly so Luke wouldn't see her start to cry.

Luke stared after her. He wanted to go after her, but his legs wouldn't move. He gazed down at his beer as Bo came up on his left and Enos on his right.

"Was that just who I think it was?" Bo asked angrily.

"Yeah, that was Jezebel," Luke answered gloomily.

"Well, Boss better not catch her," Enos said as he order a glass of milk. "He's pretty upset about that article she wrote. He says he'll skin her alive if he sees her again."

"Why?" Luke asked. "That article is about hospitality in the south."

"No, it's about how most of the south is hospitality, but there's always crooks. Then she goes on to talk about Boss' schemes and just Boss in general. Of course, Boss denies it and the federal government is investigating him. He's in a worst mood then a cat without a couple church mice to play with," Enos told them.

Luke grabbed the newspaper and scan through her article. Enos was right. Jezebel had told every reader of the New York Times about Boss Hogg and his schemes. He dropped the newspaper and said, "I got to go," right before he ran about of the Boars Nest.

Luke slipped into the General's driver seat and sped off, talking to himself. "All right, Jezebel would probably be heading back to Atlanta. The quickest way to get there is to cut through Chickasaw county. The quickest way to get there is by Blackbird pond."

As Luke turned a corner, Rosco pulled out from behind a bush with his sirens blaring. "Oh Flash, we get dem now!" Rosco said to his dog. "I'm in hot pursuit. I love it, I love it."

"Shoot, no time to chuck and jive him. I'll just have lose him," Luke mumbled to himself, as he turned sharply.

The end of General Lee was swaying with a trail of dust following it, and much farther behind was Rosco. Luke was speeding like a mad man and there was no way Rosco could keep up. Luke sped up to a creek and jumped over it. He landed, a somewhat rough landing, and drove on. When Rosco attempted to jump it he landed his car, nose down, in the creek.

Luke slowed his speed down and tried reaching Jezebel on the CB. He didn't get an answer, and kept heading towards Chickasaw county. He slowed down at Blackbird pond and tried the CB again.

"Luke Duke calling Jezebel Rinehart, Luke Duke calling Jezebel Rinehart, come in Jezebel."

The answer Luke got wasn't on the CB; it was the sound of singing from the pond. Luke pulled his car over and walked over to the pond. The singing stopped and Luke saw Jezebel leaning against her car, wiping away some tears. She had changed. She was no longer wearing the white dress, instead some shorts and shirt tied at the stomach. She stood up quickly, upon seeing Luke and turned her back on him.

"Were you singing?" Luke asked, trying to remember the words she just sang.

"No."

Luke ignored her lie and asked, "Why didn't you tell me that your article exposed Boss Hogg?"

"It doesn't matter, it's he said, she said anyway. The police can't use it as serious evidence," Jezebel told him with a shrug, and wiped at her eyes.

"Were you just crying?" Luke asked trying to peer at her tear stained face.

"No. I don't cry over ignorant hicks."

"Oh, you haven't changed," Luke said. "You're still self-centered and egoistical."

"I'm egoistical? You're the one thinking you have all the girls heartbroken."

"You, you… God, you're so irritating!" Luke paused and asked with a smile, "Are you heartbroken?"

Jezebel turned from him angrily and walked towards the pond. She picked up a stone a skipped it. The stone skimmed across the water three times before falling into the dark depths of the pond. She watched the ripples slowly fade away and answered, "I didn't come back for you. I came back to show you I can drive cars and write an article, while you can only drive cars."

Luke walked up next to her and also skipped a rock. His rock went across the pond five times. "Yes, but I can also skip rocks," he said smugly.

Jezebel picked up another rock and skipped it. It sailed across the surface and connected with the water's surface eight times before sinking.

"I can skip rocks too, and I do it better."

Luke laughed angrily and yelled, "Why don't you just leave! You're not wanted here, and I don't care if you wrote an article exposing Boss. I want you to leave!"

"Fine," Jezebel yelled back. "I didn't even want to come back here. I just thought I owed it you people."

"Then leave," Luke snarled as he turned his back on her.

"Gladly."

"Wait," Luke said suddenly.

Jezebel obeyed. She hadn't moved from the spot. Luke came up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. She didn't object. He took his other hand placed it on the back of her neck. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her. The kiss started off softly, but intensified ever second their lips stayed together.

Once Luke pulled away, Jezebel stared at him in awe with a sweet smile. He looked at her silently till he couldn't take it anymore. He turned around and said, nastily, "Now you can leave."

Jezebel stopped smiling. She couldn't move for a moment, it hurt too badly. He kissed had kissed her only to spite her. That hurt more then anything she could imagine. She shut her eyes and bite her lip, trying not to cry. Once she felt she had her emotions under control, she tried to move.

Her legs wouldn't move. She tried lifting her right leg, but it would budge. She looked down and saw she was standing halfway up to her knees in mud. She felt the mud ooze in-between her toes and around her legs. Jezebel grimaced at the sensation and tried to pull her legs up. She pulled with all her might and ended up falling on her back.

Luke was on his way to the General when he heard Jezebel fall over. He turned around and saw her sprawled out on her back with her feet stuck in the mud. Luke started laughing and had to lean against the General to remain standing.

Jezebel ignored Luke's laughter and managed to pull her left leg out of the mud. She stood up shakily and tried brushing some off the mud. She jerked her leg violently and fell over again, only this time she fell into the water.

This made Luke laugh even harder. Yet, the laughter stopped abruptly when Jezebel didn't resurface. Luke rapidly kicked off his shoes, and striped off his shirt. He dove in the water and found Jezebel unconscious on the bottom of the pond. He grabbed her and lifted her up to the surface. Luke pulled her out of the water and laid her on the ground.

Jezebel had a cut near her hairline, Luke assumed she hit her head on some rocks and that's where the cut came from. He checked her vital signs and was relieved to find she had a pulse and was breathing.

Luke brushed some hair from Jezebel's face and said, "Come on Jezebel, wake up."

Luke stared at a weak looking Jezebel. She was passed out on his bed, her hair still damp from her little swim in the pound. The doctor told Luke that Jezebel would be fine and should wake up in a couple days, at the most. Still, Luke was scared out of his mind. He'd had been so nasty towards her, and now there's a chance she wouldn't wake up. He wanted to say he was sorry to her, just like she had wanted.

"You need to get some rest," Jesse told Luke as he came into Luke's room.

"I would, but my dream keep's coming back," Luke told him.

"Really," Jesse said casually, as though Luke had just said what they were having for dinner.

"Yeah, the one where I go to Blackbird pound and some little girl is singing in the moonlight," Luke explained. "And how over the years I've gotten older, but the little girl always remained the same."

"No kidding," Jesse responded nonchalantly.

"Yea, only now the little girl is all grown up. Want to know who the girl looks like?"

"I have a feeling you are going to tell me."

"She looks exactly like Jezebel, funny huh?"

"Not really, it was always Jezebel. That dream did happen when you were six, I just never told ya."

Luke shook his head and asked, "Uncle Jesse, what if she doesn't wake up?"

"She will Luke. She's a Rinehart, and they bounce back quickly," Jesse guaranteed him. He turned to leave and added, "Oh, just so you knows, Enos and Rosco are staking out our house. Apparently Boss doesn't like a Rinehart hanging out with us Dukes."

Luke laughed quietly, but stopped when he heard Jezebel groan and roll over. He walked over and placed his hand on her cold shoulder. Jezebel jumped at his warm hand and said, "Go away Enos."

Luke slowly removed his hand and asked, "Are you ok Jezebel?"

"I don't want to talk about it Enos," Jezebel mumbled.

"Why not?" Luke asked, doing his best Enos impression. He figured this would be the best way to figure out what was going on in Jezebel's head.

"I finally understand why you never told Daisy."

"Don't talk like that," Luke said.

"Oh why not? I thought I'd come back and take a chance with Luke, and he still hates me. Not that I can blame him though," Jezebel added remorsefully.

"No, he doesn't hate you," Luke told her.

"That's sweet of you to say, but he does hate me and I would hate me too if I were him."

"You don't know that."

"What's wrong with me Enos?" Jezebel asked, sounding as though she was about to cry. "I really like Luke, and I still screwed it up. I don't understand why I do that. I like someone, and then they get to know my and they end up hating me. Why do I bother to try and start something with them?"

"You really like Luke?" Luke asked amazed.

"Yeah, I'm stupid like that," Jezebel told him. She sounded somber and saddened. She sighed and added, "I really like him Enos. I mean really, really like him."

Luke was about to say something when the door in the kitchen opened and they heard Enos greet Daisy. Luke grimaced and Jezebel's eyes widened in shock. She had truly believed she was talking to Enos. She rolled on her side and faced Luke. She groaned when she saw it was him and covered herself in the covers.

Before Luke could say anything to explain himself, Daisy knocked on the door. She opened the door and popped her head in. "Hey, Enos wants to know how Jezebel is," she said.

"She's fine," Luke said curtly before shutting the door.

He turned back to Jezebel, who was trying to stand up without feeling lightheaded. "You should lie down."

Jezebel laughed bitterly and started walking towards the door. "Yeah, like I'm going to stay here after I made a fool of myself," she murmured.

As she reached for the door, Luke stopped her. "Get out of my way Luke."

"You really should be resting," Luke told her.

"Please get out of my way," Jezebel said quietly, as she tried to step around Luke.

Luke didn't say a word. He threw one of his arms around Jezebel's back, and then used other one to scoop up her legs. Jezebel cried out in fright and from the sudden motion, and quickly wrapped her arms around Luke's neck.

"Don't drop me," she whimpered as she pressed her body closer to his.

Luke's body was warm, which felt so good compared to Jezebel's cool skin. She nuzzled her head against Luke's neck and closed her eyes. She inhaled softly and found Luke smelt like firewood. It was tough to explain, but Luke's aroma smelt like firewood crackling under the flames of fire.

Jezebel smiled as she looked up at Luke. "Thank you," she whispered to him as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"It was nothing," Luke said.

"You could have just left me, but you didn't and no one would have blamed you if you had. Thank you."

Luke didn't say anything. He just stood there with this helpless girl in his arms. This was the same girl who betrayed him, and who just admitted to liking him. The same girl that has never left his mind since she arrived in Hazzard. He placed Jezebel on the bed and muttered, "You should get some rest."

He motioned to leave, when Jezebel grabbed his hand.

"Luke, I'm sorry."

Luke sat down and took hold of Jezebel's other hand. "It's all right. I forgive you, and I don't hate you."

Jezebel smiled and mouthed the words, "Thank you," before taking a deep breath and closed her eyes.

A couple minutes after Jezebel feel asleep, Alice and Enos stormed in arguing.

"I'm telling you, she's going to Chicago," Enos exclaimed.

"And I'm telling you she's going to work for Atlanta Daily News!" Alice cried.

"She's going to work for the Chicago Tribune," Enos replied.

"Shh," Luke whispered pointing to Jezebel. He paused and then asked, "Wait, what about Chicago?"

"She got offered a job there, and I'm pretty sure she's gonna take it," Enos informed him.

Luke down sadly, but his head picked up when Alice snorted and said, "Shows how much you know, she's taking the job in Atlanta."

It appeared as though the two were about to duke it out when a moan interrupted them. They turned to see Jezebel waking up.

"Oh sorry, did we wake you?" Alice asked kindly.

"Yes," Jezebel answered groggily.

"We were just discussing about your job offers, and where you were going to end up," Enos told her. "Where are you going to end up?"

Jezebel groaned and looked between Alice and Enos. She quickly stole a glance at Luke, and saw he was looking down at the ground. She looked back at her friends and said, "Can you two excuse us? I want to talk to Luke for a second."

Alice and Enos walked out bickering quietly. Luke stared at the ground silently. Jezebel took a deep breath and decided to not wait any longer.

"I can stay in Atlanta and work, but that would mean we might cross paths or I can go to Chicago and we will probably never see each other again," Jezebel told him.

"So?"

"I want to stay in Atlanta," Jezebel said. "I want to stay close to…" She paused and it was obvious she wanted to stay close to Luke, but instead she said, "Hazzard."

"Really?" Luke asked, picking his head up and looking at Jezebel intently.

"But if you don't want to have me around, I'll go to Chicago."

Luke stared at Jezebel. She was letting him decide her future, and Luke didn't know what to say. He wanted her to stay, but it wasn't his place to tell her that.

"You should do what you want to do. I can't make this decision for you," Luke told her.

"Then I want to do this," she said, as she threw her arms around Luke and kissed him.

Luke wrapped an arm around her waist, and kissed her back. Once they broke away, Luke asked with a smile, "You're staying?"

"I'm staying," she answered and Luke kissed her again.

_And that's the legend how Jezebel Rinehart got back to her roots, with a little help from the Duke family of course. Night y'all_.

* * *

A/N: ok, thanks for reading everyone and sorry for the long wait.I might make a the sequel. It would envole Amy Creevy coming back and y'all know that means trouble for Jezebel. So, would any of you be interested in that? and just thanks for reading this story. I hoped you like it. 


End file.
